Unexpected Love
by pandora2409
Summary: A story about what happens after the show concluded. This love story focuses on Yi Jung and Ga Eul as well as Woo Bin and Jae Kyung. See if their love can last the years and challenges ahead of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody! **

**So this is my second story of Boys Over Flowers and this story will focus on Ga Eul and Yi Jung and Woo Bin and Jae Kyung as well. It will be a story about both those couples because I adore those two pairings. If you guys don't know I have already written a story called Modern Fairytale which primarily focused on Ga Eul and Yi Jung and eventually involved other characters. This story is again focusing on those two couples but it will definitely be different from the other one. The way I portray the characters is like they were in the drama with a few added insights and story lines from me! So I hope you guys enjoy this story. I am planning on having it span the summer so it will probably be updates weekly! When the writing is in italics that means that the character is thinking to themselves. Suggestions are always welcome and of course reviews as well so I know what you guys want see or like or don't like. I don't own anything from Boys over Flowers! Hope you enjoy, Thank You! **

**Chapter 1 **

Ga Eul parted her lips and let out a deep breath as her eyes examined all the papers she had in the desk in front of her. She put down her red pen and rubbed her neck, wincing at the knots her fingers came across. She rested her elbows on the desk, pushing away the papers as she thought about Yi Jung. She let out a shallow breath and her mind wondered to a year ago when Yi Jung returned from Sweden and he had showed up at her door. _At least he kept his promise_ she thought but then laughed thinking about how ridiculous she sounded. She had waited for him to say something, anything, she had waited for years now and as much as her mind knew it was best to move on, her heart kept pulling her back. Every time he was in front of her, every time he ran his hand over her cheek, she went weak at the knees.

_**One Year Ago….**_

The beautiful ceremony and reception was over. Jan Di and Jun Pyo were officially man and wife and they were off to their honeymoon. Ga Eul and Jae Kyung gave Jan Di a hug before they left and they waved goodbye as their car drove off.

"Well I am ready for a drink" Jae Kyung said putting her arms in the air already a little tipsy.

"Are you really?" Ji Hoo said laughing as he gently pushed her shoulder and she stumbled over almost falling over.

"That was not very nice Ji Hoo, I thought you were the nice one of these three" she said pointing to the rest of the F3" she laughed out loud.

"Come on monkey, I'll take you home" Woo Bin said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey!" she pushed him, "Don't call me that!" she yelled.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked laughing, amused by her.

"No!" she protested and Ji Hoo and Yi Jung laughed.

"Are you sure?" Woo Bin asked.

"Why? What are you going to do Mr. Mafia? Kidnap me?" she asked grabbing on to the lapels of his black jacket and staring at him.

"Maybe" he said encircling her waist with his hands and pushing her towards his body and she let out a short breath.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she asked moving around in his arms but he was too strong.

"Exactly what you suggested" he said.

"I did not suggest getting sexual!" she yelled and Ga Eul let out a small laugh.

"Some friends you guys are!" Jae Kyung yelled towards Ga Eul, Ji Hoo and Yi Jung, "Woo Bin is forcing himself on me and you are doing nothing!"

They all laughed out loud and Woo Bin let out a laugh too.

"I see you all think this is funny" she said but she started screaming when he picked her up by her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Stop screaming princess" Woo Bin said, "You said you wanted to get kidnapped"

"This is not funny" she said finally giving up kicking as he threw her in his sports car.

"I think it's hilarious" he said turning on the car and speeding off.

"Well then I think I am going to go home" Ji Hoo said as he headed to his car.

"I'll see you later" Yi Jung said.

Ga Eul's short Grecian bridesmaid dress blew in the wind revealing her smooth, porcelain like legs making Yi Jung swallow hard and clear his throat. He had not stopped thinking about her ever since he had left for Sweden. His two years there were filled with her perfect small face in his mind all the time. He thought about her impeccable pink lips and her big brown eyes and of course her smile which made his day better no matter what was happening. He had seen his fair share of models, celebrities, athletes, and worldly beauties but there was something about her simplicity that made his body heat up whenever he saw her.

"Do you need a ride home" he was finally able to make out, after looking at her from head to toe.

"Sure" she smiled and his heart jumped out of his ribcage.

The car ride was mostly silent and Yi Jung tried to focus on the road instead of her legs dangerously displayed after her dress had moved higher when she got in the car. He looked in her direction and examined her round face, her long eyelashes fluttered as he drove past the bright highway lights. Her lips were slightly parted and he wished that he could pull over the car and kiss her lips until he could no longer breathe and then kiss every inch of her body all night long. He took a deep breath and loosened his tie trying to think of something else. Finally he parked in front of her street and turned the car off as he got out and opened the door for her. She stepped out and she took the hand he held out to help her. They walked to the back of the car and they both leaned on the tail on the car waiting for the other to say something. They had not spoken about the elephant on the room since he had gotten back from Sweden, two months ago.

"Ga Eul" he said facing her and her big chocolate eyes looked up at him, "What would you like us to be?"

"I think I already told you a long time ago" she said, "Remember, I asked you out and you refused so I think the proper question is what do you want to be?"

"I just don't want to hurt you" he said resting his hands on the back of his car trapping her in front of his body. Ga Eul swallowed and nervously spoke up,

"Are you sure you are not trying to protect yourself?" she asked and he looked at her with a puzzled look but he caught on and smiled.

"I am protecting you, good girls want a prince charming who is always going to be there and I can't promise you that" he said standing up right against her body. Her scent blew in his face from the wind picking up and he felt intoxicated; it was like an opiate taking over his senses and blocking all common sense from his brain. She could not answer because he looked at her so deeply she though his stare would burn through to her soul. She was so lost in the moment that she had not even realized that his arms were now wrapped around her waist. She felt his touch burn her through her cream colored Grecian dress. Her breathing became shallow as he leaned in closer and closer until his lips were almost touching hers. Her eyes were wide but her arms had a mind of their own as their reached up and pulled him closer by the lapels of his black jacket.

"Ga Eul" he said, his voice full of desire, so much so that it made her shiver, "I am not a good guy"

Their closeness tortured both of them and his electric touch made all her senses tingle all the way down to her toes. His cologne smelt heavenly and she finally pulled him into her body fully as his hand travelled to her back. His lips finally touched hers and a moan escaped his throat as soon as he took her soft lips in his. Yi Jung tried to remain calm but her lips made him lose sight of reality and his surroundings so he kissed her with hunger and passion, it was something he had waited patiently waited for, for a very long time. He traced her lips with his tongue and she allowed him to enter her mouth as he aggressively but sensually kissed her lips as his hands traveled up her body.

After he ran out of breath he finally parted and looked down at her and she tried to catch her breath but all he wanted to do was kiss her over and over again. The tingling sensation was still on his lips and he never wanted it to end. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck inviting him in for another kiss but he wanted to do much more to her than just kiss her lips. He kissed her with all his might and she bit on his lower lip gently and he moaned with pleasure. He easily picked her up and placed her on the back of the car and as her legs wrapped around his torso, he lost the last shred of control he had. She had opened herself up to him, it was a compromising position but her thoughts were so blurred and the only thing that made sense was his touch and lips on her body. He left a trail of kisses from her lips down to her collar with his left hand supporting her back as his right hand inched up her thigh underneath her dress.

"Yi Jung" she softly made out as she ran her fingers through his dark hair and his lips found hers again. The way she said his name was like no other woman had ever said and it made him burn up on the inside and he never wanted her to say anybody's name but his in that way. It made him go crazy, so much so that he was about to take her inside his car and make her his and his alone. His hand was dangerously high on her bare thigh when a nearby car alarm went off and they both pulled away realizing how far things had gone.

Yi Jung did not even know what to say; all he could do was look at her. Her flushed cheeks were red and she did not look at him but her legs had now dropped to the side and were no longer wrapped around his torso. She bit her bottom lip to avoid saying anything but she did not realize that, that action turned him on even more. He slowly backed away allowing her to gently slide off the car and she ran her hands over the front of her dress when she stood. She finally looked up at him and something inside him made him want to take her into his arms again however he managed to control himself and say,

"Do you want me to walk you to your house?"

_Nice,_ he thought to himself, _offer to bring her home then what kiss her some more or maybe do other things_. He shook his head to try to get a grip on himself.

"No, it's fine" she answered quickly, "I'll see you later" she walked away from him quickly and up to her house. He waited until she turned into her house mostly because he was worried but the other part of him could not take his off from her. He leaned on his car for a second and ran his hands through his hair messing it up.

_What is happening to me_ he thought, _why is my heart running away with her_. He felt like she had taken his heart and even though he knew she would safe guard it forever, he could not promise the same for her heart. He got in his car and sped away towards his house.

_**Today….**_

She rested her head on her large chair and closed her eyes trying to forget him.

He had told her he would find her first when he returned and he did but he had not promised her anything else and she knew that but her heart could not help but skip a beat when she felt his heat near her body. _Nobody told him to kiss me like that on his car that night _she thought_, if that car alarm had not gone off who knows what would have happened._ _And then he never said anything about it, all he said, a week later, was that he was leaving to travel for his pottery and he did not even tell her, he just told the F4. Ugh why am I even thinking about this? I have an amazing boyfriend. _

She shook her head, trying to shake his memory out of her head.

"Sleeping on the job I see" she heard a familiar voice come from the entrance of the classroom and her snapped up and a huge smile immediately came over her delicate face.

"Jae Kyung!" she shouted as she stood up and hugged her friend tightly. They parted and Ga Eul noticed Jae Kyung's hair was long and wavy and she looked stunning in a mid-length royal blue dress.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Jae Kyung demanded.

"Just correcting some papers that I want to give back to the kids tomorrow" Ga Eul said motioning Jae Kyung to sit. They both sat in a bench in the small balcony outside of the classroom.

"So how have you been?" Jae Kyung asked enthusiastically, happy to see her friend again.

"I have been fine but what about you, I have not seen you since Jan Di's wedding which was a whole year ago!" Ga Eul said pushing a few loose strands of hair out of her face.

"I know, it's been a very long time but I wanted to surprise you guys! Jan Di does not even know I am here yet!" she said excitedly.

"You are terrible" Ga Eul laughed, "You should have told us, we would have picked you up"

"I know, thanks" Jae Kyung said smiling and continuing, "So tell me anything new? New boyfriend?"

"Well actually there is this guy that I met a couple of months ago…" Ga Eul started but could not continue because Jae Kyung screamed out loud like a little girl on Christmas morning and Ga Eul laughed.

"Oh My God! Tell me everything!" she said, her eyes open even bigger than normal.

"Well, if you must know, his name is Hyun Jun and he is a pediatrician. I met him when I had to take one of my students to the hospital because they ate something bad" Ga Eul smiled.

"Aww!" Jae Kyung said jumping a little from her seat in excitement.

"Yeah, I figured I should date somebody who gives back to the community and is straight forward" Ga Eul said taking a deep breath.

Jae Kyung fell silent and still as soon as Ga Eul finished her sentence.

"Have you seen him recently?" she asked quickly.

Ga Eul sat there for a minute thinking and finally answered,

"No, it's been a year since I have seen him. The last time I saw him was at Jan Di's wedding. Even if I don't see him in person" she said standing and walking over to a table picking up a few magazines and throwing them on the bench, "the media does not seem to be over him" she sat back down.

Splashed over the three different magazines was Ji Yung in different parts of the world with a different girl on his arm at every event he had attended.

"Jeez, you would think that they had something else to talk about. These are all separate weeks this past month" Jae Kyung said frustrated.

"Yeah, you are telling me and it has been like this for the whole year and it's like these people here don't get bored of reading about him going to yet another event with yet another girl. It's always the same too; who is the girl? What does she do?" Ga Eul laughed a bit, "and of course it's always a model, singer or actress with a dash of actual artistic girl in there sometimes".

"Honey, do you read all these?" Jae Kyung asked placing the magazines down.

"I don't have too" Ga Eul said twisting the ring on her finger, "All the moms of my students always talk about him as if they want to be with him".

"People need to calm down in this town" Jae Kyung said, "I mean it's not like - " Jae Kyung all of a sudden stopped talking as she looked at one of the magazines.

"You okay?" Ga Eul asked looking at her face as Jae Kyung's eyes moved rapidly as she read the magazine page she was on.

"This cannot be happening" Jae Kyung finally made out and let out a huge breath.

"Umm, what's happening?" Ga Eul asked concerned.

"Look" she said pointing at the magazine page and Ga Eul took the magazine to see. It was a picture of Woo Bin holding hands with a girl who had brown curly hair and a small face.

"I don't understand" Ga Eul said, "Have you not spoken to Woo Bin lately?"

"Of course I have" Jae Kyung said standing up and pacing around, "I speak to him every week"

"Okay, so then what is it? Did he not tell you he had a girlfriend?" Ga Eul asked still feeling lost.

"He told me, of course, but he never told me her name. We always talked about her and he seemed like he really liked her and she seemed nice but I did not know it was Seo Yeon" Jae Kyung said holding her hands with her head and still pacing.

"I take it you know her" Ga Eul said.

"We used to go to school together; her father is in some sort of car manufacturing business so she comes from money and she is all about that, very superficial and into status and having everything, even things that don't belong to her" Jae Kyung said resentment clear in her voice.

"Did she do something to you?" Ga Eul asked.

"No I am fine, don't worry, I am just concerned about Woo Bin" she lied and Ga Eul knew it so Ga Eul narrowed her eyes in Jae Kyung's direction.

"Okay fine" Jae Kyung said finally sitting down, "In school I had a pretty serious boyfriend and she lied to him and told him I was cheating on him and he fell for the lie and broke up with me and soon after they started dating but I mean it was his fault for believing her"

"That's terrible and really mean of her. Why would she do such a thing?"

"Like I said, she likes to have things that don't belong to her" Jae Kyung said looking at the picture of her and Woo Bin more closely.

"Are you upset it's her with Woo Bin or that Woo Bin is in a relationship?" Ga Eul asked and Jae Kyung immediately started blushing and defensively said,

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know" Ga Eul said but Jae Kyung closed the magazine and flung it away.

"No of course not, I am happy for him, we are friends" she said.

"Okay, we will talk about this later, I am not done with you missy" Ga Eul said seeing her students come back from their music lesson.

"Yeah, yeah" Jae Kyung said, "By the way, where is Jan Di?"

"I believe she is at home with Jun Pyo, they are having a relaxing weekend at home since he just got back for a long business trip" Ga Eul informed her.

"It seems like everybody is coming back" Jae Kyung said.

"Yeah" Ga Eul looked at the picture of Yi Jung in the magazine on the floor.

"I'll see you later" Jae Kyung said heading for the door.

Ga Eul took a deep breath and entered her classroom. She prepared them all at the end of the day as their parents started to come in and pick them up.

"Did you all have a good music lesson?" she asked a group of girls whose moms were there as well.

"Yeah" they all answered in unison and one of the girls raised her hands.

"Yes" Ga Eul said to her student.

"The music teacher started class a bit late because she was talking to the art teacher" she said.

"Oh, talking about what?" Ga Eul asked.

"That really famous potter man" another girl spoke up and Ga Eul took a deep breath and released slowly.

"Well as long as you guys had a good class it does not matter what they talked about" Ga Eul said and the girls nodded as they went to play as they waited for their moms.

"Oh My Goodness, they were probably talking about So Yi Jung, he is such a handsome man and so talented" one of the mom chippered into the conversation when the girls left.

"They must have been" another mom said and Ga Eul felt her head throbbing, "He really looks like a lot of fun" Ga Eul looked at the mom like they were crazy. Their kids were a short distance away and their mind was somewhere completely inappropriate.

"He sure does and he always dresses so well but all I can think about it him without the

clothes -"

"Well I should go see if the other kids are all set" Ga Eul cut her off before she went way to far, not that she already had not.

"Miss Ga Eul, isn't your friend married to Jun Pyo?" one of them asked not allowing her to leave.

"Yes, she is" Ga Eul replied politely.

"So you must have met Yi Jung at some time, right?" she continued with the interrogation.

"Yes, I did but I don't really know him" Ga Eul said, "At least not anymore" she whispered to herself" as she looked down at the ground.

"That's too bad, imagine if you - " Ga Eul heard her stop abruptly and looked up at them and saw all their mouths open in surprise at something behind her.

She turned around and her heart stomped in her chest while at the same time her breath was stuck in her throat.

"Ga Eul, it's good to see you again" Yi Jung said standing in front of her and they were both frozen in time, eyes locked on each other.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Everybody! **_

_**Sorry for the late update, I know I said every week and I will upload faster I promise! Thank you for all your support and the reviews. Please review and let me know how you like the story or if there is something you want to see. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks!**_

Chapter 2

Jae Kyung ran her hands down her navy blue dress straightening the creases and looked up at the house she had packed in front of. She took a deep breath and she did not really know why she was so nervous, it was only Woo Bin's house and she had been there before.

_Maybe it's the fact that Woo Bin is dating that stupid girl_ she thought to herself _or is it because you wish it was nobody that he was dating. No,_ she lied to herself; _he can date whoever he wishes. Stop being stupid and just go it already._ After standing in front of the door for a couple of minutes she finally rang the doorbell on the large estate and heard it echo throughout the whole house. She waited but nobody answered and her finger hovered over the bell but she pulled her hand away when she heard that annoying voice she had not heard in a while,

"Is nobody going to answer this door?" Seo Yeon screeched on the other side and Jae Kyung almost turned around and left but it was too late as Seo Yeon swung the door open and her small eyes got wide.

"Jae Kyung…" her voice so small, it was barely a whisper.

"Hey Seo Yeon" Jae Kyung said surprised she was actually able to speak out of her dry throat.

"Wh – What are you doing here?" Seo Yeon stuttered.

_I cannot believe this girl is actually asking me what I am doing at Woo Bin's house_; Jae Kyung thought in anger but responded calmly,

"I am here to see Woo Bin"

"Why?" Seo Yeon asked defensively.

"Who is at the door?" a familiar voice asked from what sounded like the top of the stairs.

_This is ridiculous_; Jae Kyung thought and made her way inside the house slightly pushing Seo Yeon out of the way and smiled as soon as she saw Woo Bin at the top of the stairs. He smiled widely and flew down the stairs to greet her. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he walked over to Jae Kyung and picked her up as he hugged her tightly and spun her around.

"Hey Monkey" he said finally putting her down.

"Don't call me that" she said but smiled at his warm response to seeing her again.

"I sort of missed you" he said teasing her.

"Sort of? You totally missed me" she smiled and he felt his heart tighten but did not understand why.

Woo Bin looked at Jae Kyung for a little bit. Her navy blue dress hugged her body at every right angle and her now longer hair was wavy and in a high pony tail. The end of her curly hair rested on her delicate neck and Woo Bin felt the middle of his chest heat up. Her soft pink lips were in a smile and her big eyes looked at him with joy. His attention was brought back to reality when Seo Yeon cleared her throat and they both looked her way.

"Oh I am sorry" Woo Bin said, "Jae Kyung, this is Seo Yeon, my girlfriend and Seo Yeon this is Jae Kyung"

"I know who she is" Seo Yeon said, her tone unwelcoming.

"Oh?" Woo Bin said.

"Yeah, we went to college together" Jae Kyung was able to fake a smile but she felt like screaming out when she saw Woo Bin's hand wrap around Seo Yeon's waist.

"Wow, small world" Woo Bin said.

A moment of awkward silence passed by until the front door opened and an elegant, older woman walked in. Her black hair was done up in an elegant bun and her knee length dark purple dress was perfectly matched with her black jacket and black purse. Her aristocratic features were delicately perfected with light makeup and her brown eyes looked toward the three of them. Jae Kyung was scared for a brief moment but her fears melted away when the woman smiled brightly at Woo Bin.

"Madam Myeong" Woo Bin exclaimed as he gave the woman a big hug.

"Woo Bin" she said, "How many times have I told you to not be so physical" she laughed and it warmed Jae Kyung's heart. She is did really know who she was but strangely she felt safe.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Woo Bin asked, "I could have come and picked you up at the airport"

"No need" Madam Myeong smiled, "I am just glad to see you and what did I teach you about having two women at your house at the same time" she said and Jae Kyung laughed.

"For the first time, it's actually not like that" Woo Bin said joking.

"Hello" Seo Yeon said bowing; "I am Seo Yeon, Woo Bin's girlfriend" she finished by linking her arm with Woo Bin's arm.

"Girlfriend?" Madam Myeong asked shocked, "I guess you have changed Woo Bin!"

"Very funny" Woo Bin said chuckling.

"Pleased to meet you Seo Yeon, I am Madam Myeong, I have known Woo Bin since he was a little boy" Madam Myeong said pinching Woo Bin's cheeks as he blushed a little and Jae Kyung smiled. She had never seen him blush; it made Jae Kyung feel warm from head to toe.

"And you, young lady, I recognize" Madam Myeong spoke to Jae Kyung.

"Very nice to meet you" Jae Kyung said bowing, "I am Ha Jae Kyung, a friend of Woo Bin".

"Ah, Of course, that is why I recognize you, I have had meetings with your parents before but it is a pleasure to meet you. You certainly have grown up, I remember seeing a picture of you in your parent's office" Madam Myeong said smiling, "But even more surprising, Woo Bin has a friend who is a girl" Madam Myeong joked.

"So many jokes from you today" Woo Bin chuckled.

"Well I learned from the best" she said patting Woo Bin on his shoulder, "Anyways I hear that Yi Jung is back as well so we should celebrate with dinner".

"What that rascal is back!" Woo Bin said, "How dare he not tell me?"

"Maybe he is busy with one of his many girls" Jae Kyung said bitterly.

"Ugh, that boy" Madam Myeong said, "I swear one of these days he is going to fall so hard for one of those girls that he will not know what hit him"

Jae Kyung smiled thinking about Ga Eul, it did not matter what anybody said to her, she firmly believed that Yi Jung left that year ago because he realized how much he loved Ga Eul and he could not allow somebody else to control his heart but who knows what he will do now that she has a boyfriend.

Woo Bin looked at Jae Kyung and he could not explain to himself why he felt so happy to see her. His heart was never that excited or happy to see Seo Yeon. The heat her body emitted when he hugged her made him never want to let her go. A crisp autumn wind flew into the foyer where they all stood and Woo Bin instantly smelled her addicting perfume. He took a deep breath to clear his mind but all he inhaled was her scent of fresh cherries and white blossoms and his mind was in a jumble.

"Earth to Woo Bin" his girlfriend said waving her hand in front of his face and he finally snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something" he said.

"Well I will plan a dinner for tonight" Madam Myeong said, "Tell all the boys and their girlfriends to meet here at seven and Jae Kyung you will be joining us right?"

"Thank you but I cannot, I already have plans" as soon as she let out the last word Woo Bin felt his heart burst. _What the hell_ he thought _plans with whom, another man? Why do I even care, I have a girlfriend._

"Oh, are you meeting your boyfriend?" Madam Myeong asked.

Woo Bin waited in baited breath for her answer hoping it would be no.

"No really" Jae Kyung chuckled, "It's just this guy that wanted to go out with me and see where things go".

"Well why don't you just bring him to the dinner? I promise we won't be bad" Madame Myeong said and Woo Bin frowned. _Won't be bad_ he thought, _I will punch him in the face_.

"No, I don't want to impose" Jae Kyung said.

"Not at all, bring him, it will be fun" Madam Myeong said, "I have to go prepare everything but I will see you all later and Woo Bin, behave".

"Yeah, yeah" he said.

"Well I should get going" Jae Kyung said still annoyed that Seo Yeon's arm was wrapped around Woo Bin's.

"See you later" Seo Yeon said before Woo Bin could say anything.

…

Ga Eul tried to remain calm. She did not even know what to feel at that moment. Part of her wanted to hug him; part of her wanted to slap him and even thought she did not like to admit it, part of her wanted to kiss him. His hair was pushed up in a perfect shape and his black on black suit showed off his great physique. She hated that just because he was in front of him, she doubted her feeling for the faithful boyfriend. His smiled still made her weak at the knees but she somehow kept herself together and coldly said,

"Hello Yi Jung"

"Oh My God, it's actually him in the flesh" the moms around her said and before she knew it she was surrounded by the rest of them and other teachers as well.

Yi Jung did not notice any of the other women. His gaze was fixed on Ga Eul. She wore a thin sweater dress with black tights and boots. Her hair was in soft curls and as she pushed it to the side her soft neck was exposed and the only thing going through his mind was that he wanted to kiss her again, the same way he had kissed her on the back on his car a year ago. She licked her lips to help with her dry mouth and Yi Jung felt something stir inside of him. He wanted to take her in his arms right here but he knew that was probably not the best thing to do right now. He did not even know why he had come to see her first; he did not know what he was going to say to her. What could he even say to her? Before he could even say anything, she said,

"Excuse me" and walked away from him. It reminded him of that day on the stairs when she had told him that she would stop looking for him. She walked over to the other kids who were waiting for their parents as Yi Jung was swarmed by the moms. He did not take his eyes away from her though. She laughed with the kids as she helped them pack their backpack. Something about the way she was with kids, how well she treated them and how happy she made them, made Yi Jung think about having a kid but he would only want to have one with Ga Eul. He shook his head thinking he must be going crazy for a guy who never even wanted to have a girlfriend let alone a child.

He sat down and waited until all the kids had been picked up by their parents and after the last of them left Ga Eul turned around to face him. He was now standing waiting for her to face him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked to her desk.

"What? You did not miss me?" he asked smirking and she did not look at him because she knew that if she did she would melt.

"I did not have to miss you" she said, "As you saw the mothers here are obsessed with you and if I even felt like finding out what you were up to I could just pick up the local magazine and they could tell me because apparently they are obsessed with you too".

He could feel her voice had hints of pain in it but he did not really understand why.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, not knowing what else to say to her.

"No" she lied.

"Really?" he asked again.

"What do you want me to say Yi Jung? Of course I am mad at you" she said and he was surprised at her answer. The shy girl he once knew was gone. He was so shocked he did not speak so she continued, "You went to Sweden for two years and then you came back and then you left again without even telling anybody until you had already left and I had to see your face everywhere and now you are back again" she raised her voice a bit and let out a shallow breath when she finished, surprised at herself for actually saying that to him.

"Are you upset that I left or that I kissed you and then left" he asked and her eyes got wide, she was not expecting him to bring that up.

"I am not upset you left" she said avoiding the subject.

"So you are upset that I kissed you?" he pressed on moving closer to her.

"No I am not upset" she lied again and he stood right in front of her, his dark, mysterious eyes looking at her.

"So you are happy that I kissed you?" he teased her and she quickly responded,

"That is not what I said! I asked you what you wanted us to be and all you could say what that you were a bad guy and then you kissed me and then you left without telling me, what am I supposed to make of that?" she asked frustrated.

"Ga Eul, the reason I left was because…" he paused for a second; it was so difficult for him to lay it all out on the table, a seasoned Casanova was about to give his heart to somebody, she had total control and there was nothing he could do about it.

She waited, her breath stuck in her throat. He opened his mouth to continue but there was a knock on the door and Ga Eul quickly moved away from Yi Jung.

"Ga Eul, hey sorry I did not know you had a meeting" the guy said.

"No, it's fine, it's not a meeting, just an old friend" she emphasized the last word making Yi Jung cringe.

"Hey, I am Hyun Jun" he said holding out his hand and Yi Jung shook it firmly.

"I'm Yi Jung, nice to meet you" Yi Jung said.

"Oh, that's why I thought I recognized you, I was pretty impressed when Ga Eul told me that Jan Di was married to Jun Pyo and obviously she knows the rest of you as well" Hyun Jun.

"I am sorry, I am not quite catching on, are you a teacher here as well?" Yi Jung asked.

"No not really, I am actually a doctor for kids but I just came to drive Ga Eul home since I know it's the end of the day" he smiled at Ga Eul and it made Yi Jung sick.

"Yi Jung" Ga Eul said, "Hyun Jun is my boyfriend".

The room was silent. Not a sound came out of Yi Jung but on the inside his body was screaming with all the might it had. The first instinct was to punch this guy with all the power his body allowed but he knew that would probably not look very good with Ga Eul. For the first time in his life he was speechless, no words were coming out and the only thought going through his head was Ga Eul in another man's arms. Saying his name the way she had said Yi Jung's that night, sleeping next to him and this idiot having the pleasure of waking up to her every morning, seeing that perfect smile all day and hearing her sweet laugh which made him breathless. He was just staring at Ga Eul, his eyes unable to move from hers for what seemed like an eternity.

Ga Eul did not really know what to say, Yi Jung was acting so strange. His gaze did not move from away from hers and she thought that she almost saw his eyes full of sadness. Those dark eyes which haunted her every second this past year when she had missed him so much she could have cried every day. She felt stupid for missing him so much, like one of those stupid teenage girls who obsess over a guy they know is bad news and especially when he had told her himself that he was bad news, but still something inside her could not allow herself to forget him, no matter how hard she tried. And now those same eyes stared at her with a pain she had never seen before in him, _or maybe I am just imagining things_ she thought.

"Should we get going?" Hyun Jun finally broke the silence as he wrapped his arm around Ga Eul.

"Well, it was nice to meet you but I should get going, I promised Woo Bin that I would go see him" Yi Jung said not really knowing how words were able to come out of his mouth.

"Alright see you later then" Hyun Jun said and Yi Jung nodded as he walked towards the door. He walked so fast though the school that he did not see anything, all he could see was her waist being caressed by Hyun Jun and her words; "Hyun Jun is my boyfriend" rang through his head like a broken record. He finally reached his car and stripped his tie off as soon as he closed his door; he felt like he was suffocating. He needed to drive away, he needed to drive for hours, he was completely numb.

After driving for three aimless hours and taking a couple of shots of vodka, Yi Jung parked in front of Woo Bin's house. He opened the door without even knocking and was greeted by one of the maids. Yi Jung noticed a lot of people walking around carrying flowers and different foods. _Was Woo Bin having a party he did not invite me too_, Yi Jung frowned.

"Yi Jung, you rascal!" Woo Bin called from the top of stairs, "How dare you come back and not tell me!"

"How dare you not tell me that you are throwing me a party?" Yi Jung laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Woo Bin reached him and gave him a hug, he had missed his little brother. Woo Bin took a step back and examined him further. His black pants were creased and his dress shirt was unbuttoned and his tie was missing. His hair was messed up and he smelled of his cologne mixed with vodka.

"Hey, you okay?" Woo Bin asked, his tone serious.

"Of course!" Yi Jung lied and Woo Bin knew it. If there was anybody in this world who Yi Jung could not fool it was Woo Bin and he knew it but he could not talk about Ga Eul now. If he said it out loud then it made it true, his heart, the heart which had been so cold for so long had finally started beating and a few hours ago it was ripped out when Ga Eul said she had a boyfriend and it was not her fault, he should have been a man and admitted that she had his heart since the beginning and now it was too late.

Yi Jung dropped his shoulders in defeat and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Come on" Woo Bin said leading him to his room. As soon as they got there Woo Bin filled two glasses with vodka and handed one to Yi Jung as Yi Jung lay down on the sofa.

"So what happen? You can't be this upset over something stupid like the airline not having a first class space ready for you" Woo Bin joked trying to make him feel better.

Yi Jung chuckled and said,

"I wish that was my problem right now but I found out she has a boyfriend" he drank the glass in one swing.

"I know I found that out last week" Woo Bin said finishing his glass as well and filling both the glasses again.

"I was about to tell her, you know, I was about to tell her that she is the reason I have not gotten any sleep in the last year, tell her that all those girls I brought to those events I did nothing with after, to tell her that she holds my heart after all these years of me playing with other girls' hearts the one I least expected took mine when I was not looking and then she presented me to her stupid boyfriend, who is a doctor" Yi Jung chuckled at the thought mostly because he did not want to cry even in front of Woo Bin.

"So you did not even tell her?" Woo Bin asked finishing his second glass.

"What was I supposed to say, I am pleased to meet your boyfriend but I love you and the reason I did not tell you earlier is because I was a scared little boy" Yi Jung said filling his glass again.

"How much pottery did you destroy?" Woo Bin asked and Yi Jung laughed; Woo Bin knew him better than anybody.

"If you must know, I pretty much destroyed all the vases going in the new exhibit which is due to open in about two months" he laughed because he did not know what else to do.

"I think that's the worst damage you have done" Woo Bin said filling his glass with more vodka.

"So, tell me, how many times did you go to the shooting range?" Yi Jung asked Woo Bin.

"What are you talking about?" Woo Bin asked but just like he knew Yi Jung, Yi Jung knew him just as well.

"When your father told you that you had to be with that girlfriend of yours? How many rounds did you go through?" Yi Jung said bluntly, "Don't pretend with me Woo Bin, I have known you my whole life and it's not that I don't think you will even find love but I really don't think it's with Seo Yeon".

"My father told me that I might as well agree to this arranged relationship because even if I could find a girl who liked me for me and not for the fame or money, she would just end up like my mother anyways" Woo Bin said almost in a whisper.

Yi Jung patted Woo Bin on the back. He knew how much it hurt him when anybody mentioned his mother especially in that way. Woo Bin was really good at hiding his feelings for any girl or even for everyday situations. He was always there for other people so everybody always assumed that he did not need anybody to be there for him but Yi Jung knew better. Since his mother was killed when he was a child, he had an exterior which was very difficult to understand or break. He joked around all the time and Yi Jung appreciated that because it made certain situations more bearable but he knew that on the inside had a lot of difficulties which he faced alone most times. It pained him to see Woo Bin's love go to waste with somebody who did not deserve him.

"Anyways enough about me, what are we going to do to fix this situation with Ga Eul" Woo Bin said and Yi Jung chuckled. Again Woo Bin was thinking about helping his friends.

"What am I supposed to do? She has a boyfriend and she seemed happy and I don't want to be selfish anymore, if she is really happy then I guess I will die with that regret but I want her to be happy, I hurt her enough already" Yi Jung said.

"You are really giving up?" Woo Bin asked.

Yi Jung took another drink so Woo Bin said,

"I will think of a plan, don't worry you will end up with the girl" he smiled as they finished of a bottle of vodka.

"I should probably get going" Yi Jung said but Woo Bin stopped him.

"No, Madam Myeong is back and she wants us to have dinner with her and you are too drunk to drive, go to a room and get some sleep and then get ready for dinner" Woo Bin said.

"Okay dad" Yi Jung teased him.

"Very funny" Woo Bin said and chuckled.

"Hey" Yi Jung said before leaving the room, "You are pretty drunk to so don't go doing anything naughty with other girls that you might be friends with".

"Go, you rascal" Woo Bin said shaking his head but he could feel the alcohol settling in so he headed for the shower. He took a quick shower and lay down in bed wearing just his pajamas which clung to his waist. His head was throbbing so he did not bother to get up and get a shirt. A few minutes later he heard a quiet knock on the door and he mumbled something incoherent and heard the door open and then close.

Jae Kyung knocked but since she only heard mumbles she thought she would just go in and wake Woo Bin up since he needed to get ready for dinner. She had changed into a short red dress which was tight at the top and the chiffon fabric on the bottom half blew in the wind coming through the open window. She closed the door and walked forward on her tip toes trying not to make noise with her black pumps. She came to a sudden stop when she saw Woo Bin laying on his bed half naked. His body was glorious, his toned arms lay beside him and his defined stomach helped Jae Kyung finally understand the obsession of girls over his body. His black pajama bottoms where tied loosely at his waist with a white drawstring. Jae Kyung could not stop staring at his body; she never realized how broad and big he actually was because she had always seen him in slimming suits.

_Snap out of it _she told herself _and just wake him up, it's not like you have not seen any guy without a shirt of before. _

She carefully approached him and she poked his shoulder and said,

"Woo Bin, wake up"

"I am not sleeping" he responded and she jumped a bit, "Why were you standing there for so long without saying anything" he opened his eyes and he almost wished he was not in the bedroom because he was about to take her into his arms, she looked absolutely ravishing.

"I did not want to be rude and walk in loudly" she said defensively.

"Are you sure you were not checking me out" he winked at her.

"You are ridiculous" she said turning around to leave but his strong hand grabbed her and pulled her towards the bed and in one swift movement she was on the bed and he was on top of her. She blushed uncontrollable now feeling his abs on her body.

"What do you think you are doing? Are you drunk?" she asked.

"A little bit" he admitted.

"Please get off me" she said not looking at him or his body because if she did she was about to do something really bad for the both of them.

"Why?" he asked as his right hand moved up her leg starting at her knee, "How do you expect me to focus on anything else when you wear such things?"

"You are completely drunk" she said but she could not move; not because he was forceful but because his touch felt heavenly on her leg and as he got closer she could smell the fresh shower gel.

"Maybe I am drunk but you are not stopping me" he said smirking and she hated it but she knew he was right and he heart was beating out of her chest, "You know I have wanted to kiss you since Jan Di and Jun Pyo's wedding"

She blinked rapidly as her eyes got wide. It was definitely the liquor that was being honest because Woo Bin would never admit that to her upfront.

"Do you want to kiss me?" he asked her, he would never, no matter how drunk he was, kiss a girl who did not want to be kissed.

Jae Kyung stared at him in disbelief but there was something so gentle and welcoming in his voice which made her melt. She could not lie to herself at that moment, she knew that she had feelings for him and she was not one to be the girl guys cheat on their girlfriends with but something about his eyes made her wrap her around his neck and bring him closer to her body.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everybody! **

**I hope you are all enjoying this story! Thank you so much for the reviews and follows, I really appreciate the support! Let me know what you think of this chapter and over all story! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to review! :) Thanks!**

Chapter 3

**Three Days Later**

Jae Kyung sat on her large cushioned chair. She turned around and looked at the window; in front of her was downtown Seoul. Her parents had decided to open a new branch in Korea and she was going to be president of that office. She pushed back the papers she had to read and stood up. The only noise in the office was her black pumps clicking on the floor. She placed her left hand on the window and looked down. The busy city completely blurred to her mind. She was thinking about something completely different. Her right hand reached up and lightly touched her lips.

_**Three Days Ago: **_

"Do you want to kiss me?" he asked her, he would never, no matter how drunk he was, kiss a girl who did not want to be kissed.

Jae Kyung stared at him in disbelief but there was something so gentle and welcoming in his voice which made her melt. She could not lie to herself at that moment, she knew that she had feelings for him and she was not one to be the girl guys cheat on their girlfriends with but something about his eyes made her wrap her arms around his neck and bring him closer to her body.

She saw the slightest hint of a smile on his face before he lowered his head to cover her lips with his. He gently kissed her lips as both his hands strongly wrapped around her waist and pushed her further into his body. She responded by wrapping her hands around his neck and making their kiss more passionate. He took over her lips sensually as he traced her lips with his tongue and she opened her lips for him.

Jae Kyung knew it was a terrible idea and she did not know that he had felt that way about her. There was a fire in between them which she had never felt before with anybody else and the way be kissed her, it was like he was branding her his own and at that moment she knew that nobody else would ever kiss her the same way. He continued kissing her until they both ran out of breath and they both took deep breaths as they looked at each other.

Woo Bin was so taken by the heat of the moment that he never wanted to let her to go. He kissed her delicate neck and made his way down to her collar bone as his right hand once again found her upper thigh. She arched her back at the feel of his touch and kisses and he took her lips in his once again. She gently bit his lower lip and a moan escaped his throat. She ran her hands on his muscular back as he consumed her every sense. It felt like she was on fire and she never wanted to stop kissing him and she wanted him to hold her in his arms forever.

The knock on the door made them both snap out of the passionate moment and look at each other without saying anything. Woo Bin swiftly stood up and Jar Kyung collected herself, standing up and pulling on her dress. She ran her hands through her hair making the curls bounce and look normal rather than like she had just made out with her "friend". The maid at the door was informing them that dinner was almost ready and Jae Kyung took that opportunity to leave with the maid and head downstairs. She did not even know if she could stay for dinner after what had happen between them.

_Present Day…_

She shook her head thinking about Woo Bin. _What the hell are you going to do Jae Kyung?_ She thought. She turned around when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said and her secretary come in.

"Hello Miss, your lunch appointment is here as well as the lunch delivery" she said.

"Very well, bring in the lunch and tell the girls they can come in" Jae Kyung said taking a deep breath.

"Hello, hello!" Jan Di said as she entered the office.

"Well look at you, Miss CEO" Ga Eul teased her.

"Hi you two" Jae Kyung said hugging them both before they sat down to have lunch.

"You are so busy now we have to make lunch appointments with you" Jan Di said laughing.

"Very funny but it's more like I am trying to keep myself busy" Jae Kyung said eating the sushi in front of her.

"Who are you trying to avoid?" Ga Eul asked.

"Nobody" Jae Kyung lied.

"Come on, spill it" Jan Di said.

"Ugh fine" Jae Kyung said swallowing the large sushi she had just stuffed in her mouth, "I am avoiding Woo Bin".

"Is that why you were not at that dinner Madam Myeong had at his house three days ago?" Ga Eul asked and Jae Kyung nodded taking a sip of her water.

"But why? Did you guys fight? I thought you were good friends now" Jan Di asked.

"That is what I thought too" Jae Kyung said.

"Is this about that stupid girlfriend of his?" Jan Di asked, "Ga Eul told me about that".

"No, not really" Jae Kyung said, "But then yeah I guess".

"Jae Kyung, tell us what happen" Ga Eul said seeing that she was trying to go around the subject.

"Fine, that night of the dinner, I went into his room to tell him to come help with the dinner and whatever Madam Myeong needed and he was definitely a bit drunk and laying on his bed with just pants on, literally half naked and I turned around to leave but he pulled me onto the bed and sort of got on top of me" she said as her voice faded to a whisper.

"Sort of got on top of you?!"Jan Di yelled as Ga Eul joined in and said,

"I knew it!"

"You guys need to calm down" Jae Kyung said but could not help but laugh at their reaction.

"He was half naked!" Jan Di continued yelling, "Where you dressed at least?"

"No, I was in my bra and underwear" Jae Kyung said laughing, "Of course I was dressed"

"Let me guess, you were in a short dress" Ga Eul said.

"Yeah" Jae Kyung whispered.

"Doesn't it always happen that way" Ga Eul said and they both looked at her wide eyed.

"It looks like Ga Eul has something to confess after Jae Kyung is done" Jan Di said.

"Oh please, Jae Kyung is just stalling" Ga Eul said.

"Fine, so he kissed me" she said quickly and they both screamed even more.

"So was it just a kiss or?" Ga Eul asked.

"It sort of got heated, we kissed a couple of times and his hand was sort of high on my thigh and before he kissed me he told me that he had wanted to kiss me since Jan Di's wedding" she explained to them.

"I told you" Ga Eul said, "And you told me, you were just friends"

"But I don't understand then why does he have a girlfriend?" Jan Di asked.

"You are asking the wrong person" Jae Kyung said, "That's why I have been avoiding him for three days and he has not even called me" she finished of sadly.

"Maybe he is doing the exact same thing as you" Ga Eul said.

"Well even if I contact him, what am I supposed to say thanks for the kiss and oh by the way why do you have a girlfriend, what if he says he was drunk and it did not mean anything?" Jae Kyung said.

"When people are drunk is when they tell the truth especially for men" Jan Di said, "Besides maybe he just has a girlfriend because he was lonely and now that he realizes you are the one for him, he will break up with her".

"I don't know" Jae Kyung nervously twisted the ring on her finger.

"Since when is the great, fearless Jae Kyung scared?" Ga Eul said.

"Missy, don't try to keep talking about me and tell us what actually happen between you and Yi Jung" Jae Kyung said.

"Fine" Ga Eul said, "But it's not important seeing as I have a boyfriend and that happen two years ago".

"So something did happen!" Jae Kyung yelled in excitement.

"Stop stalling" Jan Di said.

Ga Eul spent the next 20 minutes telling them about the night that Jan Di got married from their silent car ride to their passionate kisses and when she got to the part when he had placed her on the car Jan Di yelled out in disbelief.

"And you even wrapped your legs around him!" Jan di continued yelling.

"And here I thought I was the scandalous one" Jae Kyung said smiling.

"Don't think you are off the hock missy" Jan Di said and Jae Kyung lowered her head.

"Then a car alarm when off so we stopped and I went to my house" Ga Eul said playing with her necklace.

"Well, thank God for that alarm or else he would have made you had sex with him right them and there" Jan Di said.

"I don't think he was forcing her to do anything" Jae Kyung teased Ga Eul and even Ga Eul smiled a bit.

"Anyways so I have not spoken to him since then; he left and did not contact me until he came to my classroom three days ago and so did my boyfriend" Ga Eul said.

Both Jae Kyung and Jan Di's eyes went wide and waited in anticipation.

"I introduced them and Yi Jung seemed really sad but maybe that's just me; anyways he left really quickly after that and I have not really seen him since" Ga Eul said.

"Oh God, our love lives" Jae Kyung said taking another sushi in her mouth.

"So Ga Eul, what are you going to do?" Jan Di asked.

"What am I supposed to do? I have a wonderful boyfriend and it's not fair to him or me to waste my time with Yi Jung. I hate myself for thinking about him all the time even when I saw him in those tabloids with others girls, I still could not stop but think about him"

"You can't spend your life with someone who you are dating to forget a certain somebody else" Jae Kyung said.

"I have to try something; I can't keep living like this. He makes me so crazy, one moment I want to be with him and feel the same thing I felt that night but then I want to slap him for making me so miserable when he was not here" Ga Eul said, "Besides if he felt the same way as I do he would not have waited three years to say something, even for a womanizer, that is a bit absurd"

"You are right sweetie, just continue living your life and try and forget about it" Jae Kyung said smiling sympathetically.

"And you know that I will personally go beat him if he tries anything" Jan Di said.

They all laughed and Jae Kyung stood up and stretched out.

"Well, I should probably get going; I am going to help Jun Pyo with the kid's charity today" Jan Di said.

"Yeah I have a lot of tests to grade so I should get going to" Ga Eul said standing.

"Okay, I will see you all soon" Jae Kyung said hugging her friends. They left her office and she took a deep breath. Her secretary entered the office and cleaned out the left over sushi and bottles of water. Jae Kyung thanked her and sat on her chair once again. She tried to focus on the papers in front of her but all she could think about was Woo Bin.

…

Woo Bin woke up but did not bother to get up. He took a deep breath and looked around the room. His paper work was spread all over his desk. As much as he tried to bury himself in work his mind would somehow still find its way back to thinking about Jae Kyung. _Get yourself together _he thought,_ she is just a girl and it was just a kiss._ He lay there for another 10 minutes before standing up and headed for the shower. He stripped of the tie he had been wearing since last night and placed his hands on his desk for a moment. _If it was just a kiss then why haven't I called her in three days?_ He shook his head and walked towards the shower.

Down stairs the maids prepared breakfast. The two young maids were giggling amongst themselves and the older maid said,

"What is it with you two today?"

"Nothing" they both responded.

"What am I going to do with you two" she shook her head leaving the kitchen to set up the dining room for breakfast.

"So tell me everything!" one of them said excitedly to the other.

"Well it's like I said before, I went up to the young master's room to tell him that dinner was almost ready and I did not knock because it was quiet and I though he was sleeping so I opened the door slowly and he was kissing that young woman who was in here earlier, umm, Jae Kyung I think her name was" the other explained.

"Oh my God! Isn't that annoying Seo Yeon his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that's why I was so shocked but it was the most passionate kiss I had ever seen, it was like those you read about in romance novels" she giggled.

"Oh, I wish somebody would kiss me like that"

"Please, not just anybody, I wish he could kiss me like that, when he was kissing her, he was completely shirtless and I almost fainted. He was so fit and heavenly" she squealed.

"Oh, I am so jealous of Jae Kyung and of you; you always see the good stuff" she pouted.

"Well next time something happens I will call you" the other one laughed.

"Good Morning" Woo Bin said walking into the kitchen and they both stopped short, their laughter caught in their throat.

"Good Morning Master" they both said together.

"There is no need to set up breakfast in dining room today, I am just going to grab something on the way to the office" he told them grabbing a green apple from the basket of fruit on the counter.

"Certainly" one of them said.

"See you later" he said heading for the front door.

"Oh my God!" one of them shouted when he closed the front door.

"Do you think he heard us?"

"Gosh, I don't know but if he did we are in big trouble"

….

Yi Jung paced around his room. He had gotten up hours before; he could not sleep and one thing or person was on his mind. He picked up his black jacket from the chair and he looked in the mirror one last time before heading out. His hair was styled up and he looked dangerously handsome in his black and blue outfit. He nervously tapped his steering wheel as he parked in front of Ga Eul's school once again. After taking a deep breath he opened the door and come out his car. He headed for the school as he locked his car and he pulled on his jacket nervously. After a couple of minutes he stood in front of her classroom. He calmly looked inside of the room and noticed she was the only one in the room; the kids were probably having their daily break. He knocked on the door and saw her eyes look up at him. He could not read her expression, he thought he saw a hint of happiness but it was mostly surprise he saw.

He opened the door and slowly walked in.

"Hello Ga Eul" he said with his devilish smile.

"Hi" she barely made out. _Damn him_ she though _why did he have to look so handsome right now_ and that smile he just gave her still made her weak at the knees.

"I was wondering if we could talk since we were interrupted last time" he said.

"Fine" she said, "have a seat".

He walked forward and sat in the seat in front of her desk and said,

"I feel like I am about to get reprimanded by my teacher"

She smiled at his joke and said,

"Even the great So potter got yelled at by his teachers?"

He chuckled and said,

"Oh yeah, I was not a very well behaved kindergartener"

"It looks like things have not changed much" she said as she took a seat in front of him.

He let out a sigh and said,

"I came here because I wanted to ask you if you are happy"

She sat back on her chair not really expecting that sort of question from him. She had expected him to try and be charming, not that he was not naturally taking over her every sense, but she had gone over this conversation a lot in the year that he was not there and not in one of her scenarios had she planned the conversation going this way. Ga Eul observed his face a bit longer. He had changed from the first time she remembered seeing him. He was of course still as handsome as ever. The lines of his face were even more defined and she could see his define jaw line. His hair was the same style as the day he had returned from Sweden; pushed up and perfectly styled. She noticed he still wore the same silver crown ring on his fourth finger; she always meant to ask him who gave that to him but she never found the right time.

"Ga Eul?" he gently called her name.

She cleared her throat noticing that she had been silent for a couple of minutes.

"Of course I am happy" she said and a small smile come over his mouth.

"Well" he said leaning back on his chair, "I came because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to get a cup of coffee sometime".

She blinked repeatedly, again taken back by his words. He observed her expression and quickly added,

"Just as old friends catching up of course"

"Umm, sure" she said interested to see how it would go and they were only going as friends after all.

"Okay" he smiled, "Why don't you come by my studio later today, I have pieces I need to work on" he shook his head slightly thinking about the reason they were broken.

"Okay" she whispered.

As he stood up her students came back into the classroom and all the girls looked at him as if he had come out of a fairy tale book.

"See you later" he smiled at Ga Eul and all the girls looked up at him in awe.

As soon as he walked out of the room he heard all the girls excitedly ask Ga Eul,

"Was that your boyfriend teacher?"

"No, we have seen her boyfriend and this man was much cuter"

"Who was that?"

"You are being very inappropriate right now" he heard Ga Eul say.

He chuckled before continuing to walk to his car. He could not wait until he could see her later that day today.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everybody! **

**Sorry I have not been updating regularly but I was super busy lately but anyways now I will be able to update more frequently. I totally appreciate all your reviews and the fact that you are all enjoying this story! Let me know if you want to see something in the story or have any ideas. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to review! Thanks! **

Chapter 4

The cold shower hit his back with enough pressure to relieve his tense neck. Woo Bin ran his hands through his hair and tried to take a deep breath but his lungs burned like he had no air inside. The only thing he could smell was her scent of fresh flower blossoms and red cherries. The whole day he had done nothing but work in efforts to forget her everything. He knew better than to be falling for a girl, any girl for that matter. Not only was his pre-arranged girlfriend now a factor but the problem that had always plagued him was even bigger than some simple girl with a rich father. He would never forget that day until the day he died but he hated talking about it, so much so that he had not ever talked to anybody about it. The only person that had forced him to talk about it was Yi Jung because he knew it was better if he talked about it. He would rather break her heart and live in misery than ever let anything happen to her.

He finally turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed another towel from the elegant white cabinet in the bathroom and dried his hair as best he could. He walked over to his night stand and picked up his watch, he had been in his office the whole day and had not even bothered looking at the time. It read 8:30pm and his stomach made a terrible noise to remind him that he had not really had anything to eat all day. He put down his watch and headed for his closest. He was not in the mood to go out and be surrounded by a million faces who called themselves his friends and girls who only wanted one thing so he dressed in a pair of long black pajamas and loosely tied them at his hips. He grabbed a white sleeveless shirt and pulled it over his head as he headed downstairs to see what he could eat.

Woo Bin messily tried to fix his semi wet hair as he headed down the stairs. The doorbell rang through the house and he stopped at the middle of the stairs wondering who it could be at this hour. Jun Pyo was with Jan Di, Yi Jung was probably dying of nervousness about his get together with Ga Eul and Ji Hoo was working a late shift at the hospital. Woo Bin contemplated going back up the stairs and getting his gun but something made him continue downstairs. He had already sent the house help home so he cautiously walked towards the grand mahogany door.

Jae Kyung's bright eyes met his as soon as he opened the door and he was at a loss for words. His dry throat could not say much but his mind was whirling at a million miles an hour. It had been four days now since the kiss that had brought back so much life to his heart. Four days of his failed efforts to try and forget her and seeing her standing there in front of his house made him want to take her upstairs and finish what they started. The red sweater dress she wore hugged her figure and even though her long legs were covered by black tights he could still remember when his hand had gently run over her delicate skin. The crisp wind blew in his face and he remembered that he had been starring and not saying anything.

She did not really know what to say. Why had she even come here? Why didn't she call ahead? What if his girlfriend was there? A million questions ran through her head but the only thing that engulfed her senses was his shower gel and his generously muscular arms resting on the door. One part of her wanted to walk up to him and kiss him passionately until she could not breathe and another part of her wanted to yell at him for kissing her to begin with. Since she knew it was inappropriate she decided to just act like her normal self.

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to let me in?" she asked and he finally came back to reality.

"Yeah, come in" he said stepping aside and letting her walk in.

"So" she said walking towards the kitchen, "A little birdy told me that you have not eaten all day".

She placed a bag of food, Woo Bin had not even noticed, on the marble kitchen island. She opened her large black purse and pulled out a bottle of red wine and placed it next to the food.

"Who told you that I have not eaten?" he asked but his mouth betrayed him as a smile came across his face.

"Your secretary" she said opening the boxes of noodles.

"Are you serious?" he said laughing, "I can't believe her".

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I pay her to work not gossip" he said walking forward to help her with the food.

"She does not gossip" Jae Kyung said smiling, "She was worried so when I called to talk to you she answered and told me that you had just left and when I asked why so late she informed me that you have had a lot of work lately and that you had not left your office all day" .

"Doesn't gossip?" he asked opening the bottle of wine.

"Stop it, she is nice" Jae Kyung said.

"And how did you know that I had not eaten or that Seo Yeon wasn't here?" he asked.

"Well" she said stopping what she was doing to answer him, "I like to think that I know you pretty well and I don't know how many times this past year you would tell me that it was 9pm and you still had not eaten and I am not scared of Seo Yeon, if she were here then she could join us and if she had anything to say she can say it to me but I think if she is uncomfortable with you having one friend who is a girl then she need to work on her self-esteem" Jae Kyung said but she stopped noticing that she was venting and getting personal with Seo Yeon.

"Okay then" he said looking at her closely noticing she had some resentment when she spoke about Seo Yeon and he was not sure what it was about.

"Sorry, that was mean" she said but did not look at him.

"What is the story with you and Seo Yeon?" he asked.

"Nothing, I told you we went to school together" she said opening the cabinet and reaching for two wine glasses. She got on her tip toes but it was too high for her to reach. Goosebumps ran all over her body when Woo Bin's body touched her back as he reached and grabbed two wine glasses. She took a deep breath inwardly and felt the heat from his body. She was terrified at what would happen if she turned around but she did so anyways. His body was inches away from her and his eyes were piercing into hers when she turned around.

He did not know why he was so close to her. Obviously he would help her get the glasses after all he was raised as a gentleman but his mind and body were on completely different pages. She was his drug and he needed to be close to her. It was torture to every sense in his body. He felt like he was on fire, there was nothing more he wanted than to pull her close and kiss her soft pink lips but instead he said,

"You are lying" and walked towards the other side of the kitchen to get the bottle of wine.

"I am not" she managed to make out of her dry throat.

"Okay, whatever you say" he said pouring the wine in the two glasses and handing her one as he took a seat across from her.

"Where is she anyways?" Jae Kyung asked.

"She is in Tokyo with her mother" he said taking some food form the containers in between them.

"Why her" she asked and Woo Bin swallowed hard, taken aback by her question, "What is it about Seo Yeon that make the great womanizer of Korea so tame?" she teased him.

"Tame?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I think your long nights of drinking and getting women to fall into bed with you are over, don't you think? Unless you are cheating?"

"I don't cheat or lie" he said smiling as the irony and she did so as well.

"So all those women you lied too when you had one night stands don't count?" she asked.

"I did not lie to them" he said taking a sip of his wine, "I told them that they would be pleased immensely and that they were" he said and she felt her face get a little hot but blamed it on the wine and said,

"A little cocky, aren't we?"

"Just telling you the truth" he said and winked at her.

…..

Across Town

Ga Eul's eyes remained closed as she stood outside of Yi Jung's studio. She had not been back at that studio in almost a year. She remembered when she would come by after he had left as soon as he was back from Sweden. She would sit outside of his studio, waiting for his to come back even though her head knew he was gone, her heart expected his to turn the corner and flash that smile which still made her melt. She walked forward and opened the door but he did not hear her so he continued working.

Ga Eul looked over at him and she could not help but smile. His hair was pushed up and as usual perfectly structured. He wore a pair of loosely fitted black pants and a dark gray long sleeve shirt which generously hugged his tones arms. He had rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and concentrated on the vase he delicately constructed in front of him. Ga Eul shook her head in despair; she hated the fact that she was still in love with him, hated to admit that she was still in love with him. He always brought her so much pain but when he was around she felt safe, his aura made her love him even more. She laughed to herself thinking about the first time she saw him, she knew he was attractive, that was a fact nobody could deny but she knew his type, pretty boy with no plan of ever being in a relationship because he liked to be in control. She had tried so hard to not like him but it seemed like every time she saw his smile, heard his voice, looked into his dark eyes she fell for him even more and now she stood in his studio where he had denied her when she had asked him on a date.

"It looks like your hand healed fine" she said softly.

"Ga Eul" he said looking up at her.

"You said 8:00 right?" she asked him.

"Yeah" he said stopping the machine in front of him and standing up, "I am sorry, I lost track of the time".

"If you are busy, we can just do this another time" she said as he washed his hands and took off his gray shirt. He was left with a black sleeveless shirt and Ga Eul swallowed the lump in her throat. She hated that she was still attracted to him even when she was in a relationship.

"No" he said immediately, "I am not busy" he lied. In reality he had only completed two of the eight pieces he had broken after discovering another man in her life. He could not focus at all; night and day his thoughts where consumed with her face, her smile, her beautiful lips and eyes. It was karma in many ways getting to him after all those years of escaping feelings, escaping relationships, escaping love. Now he wanted a girl who he had hurt, who is in a relationship with a decent guy and karma was laughing at him.

"Well, are we going anywhere?" she asked walking forward.

"I figured we could just have some tea here since I would not want your, umm, boyfriend to get the wrong idea" he said stumbling on his last few words.

"Why would he get the wrong idea?" she asked taking a seat on the table in front of him.

"Well as you noticed yourself, apparently the media is obsessed with my life so I can only imagine what the headlines would read tomorrow" he poured her some tea and pushed it towards her.

"Yes, I guess you are right, I don't want anybody to get the wrong idea especially since those moms at my school make everything do dramatic" she said taking a sip of her tea.

"So, how has everything been? How are your parents?" he asked.

"They are good I guess, my dad has been a bit sick lately but they don't tell me since they don't want to worry me" she said sadly.

He wanted to pull her close and hold her in his arms. He hated seeing her that upset and he wished he could make it all better.

"I am really sorry Ga Eul" he said and she looked up at him and for a moment she felt like he was apologizing instead of being polite about her father. It sounded like an apology which was long overdue for hurting her and confusing her.

Conversation flowed easily between them and Yi Jung avoided asking her about her boyfriend, that whole topic made him sick.

"Yi Jung" Ga Eul said as she stood by the closed door, it was two hours later and she was going to go home.

"Yeah" he said looking at her, standing in front of her, his hands firmly in his pockets.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked tilting her head to one side.

"Yeah sure" he said.

"Why did you kiss me the night of the wedding?"

He took a shallow breath and looking down at the floor. He had never expected he to bring that up, the old timid Ga Eul would have never brought it up. Her confidence made him wants her even more and he suddenly felt brave as well. He needed to know that she still had feelings for him and that was the only way he knew how so he walked forward and she tried to back up but her back was already against the door. He was inches from her face and he wrapped one arm around her small waist pushing her into his body and his other hand cupped her face. She let out a shallow, short breath. She was numb but every sense in her body was on fire, she knew she should have pushed him away, done something to show him she was over him but her body betrayed her. She melted against him and looked up at his dangerously seductive eyes.

"I think, the real question you want to be answered is why did you kiss me back and invite me in for another kiss" he said, his voice was low and full of emotion.

She could not think straight, she did not know what to answer, after all what could she say? She had even wrapped her legs around him and now she was dangerously close to him again. Her pink lips made him tilt his head down and cover them with his lips. She let out a small moan as soon as their lips met and she opened her lips to allow his tongue to explore her mouth. He moved his hand down to wrap both his arms around her waist and push her against the door as he deepened their kiss even further and aggressively, greedily tasting those lips he had missed so much this past year. Her hands made their way through his jet black hair and pulled the ends possessively as he pushed his body further into hers.

After they had both run out of breath, they rested their foreheads on each other and a small smile came over his mouth realizing that she still loved him.

….

The empty bottle of wine remained on the kitchen counter but Woo Bin and Jae Kyung were sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV. Jae Kyung flipped though the channels trying to look for something decent to watch when Woo Bin said,

"Stop" she stopped flipping through the channels and looked at the black and white movie on the huge screen. It was Casablanca and Jae Kyung smiled not really pegging Woo Bin as one to like that movie. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes then Woo Bin said,

"This was my mom's favorite movie"

Jae Kyung sat in silence but felt like her heart was loudly banging on her chest. She had never heard him talk about his mother, ever. She had found out that his mother had died from Jun Pyo but she had never asked him about it.

"She took me shopping at the market that day; she always loved going grocery shopping for fresh fruits in the market. My father never understood why she did it when we had cooks and maids and all the house help we could ask for but she said that it made her feel humble and reminded her of how her life was before she got married. She came from a small town far away from Seoul and her mother had abandoned her when she was two. She dropped my mother off at an orphanage and never looked for her again. My mom still made it out of the foster care system and when to school to become a chef; she loved baking" he smiled remembering her cook in the kitchen alongside the maids.

"She met my father at a restaurant she was working at and she saw something in him that nobody else could see and can no longer see. I still have not figured out what she saw in him but anyways they got married and then had me so her dreams of opening her own restaurant were put on hold even though my father suggested they hire a nanny, she refused and told him that nobody but she was going to raise her little boy" he paused a bit trying to think why he was telling her all this but something about her made him open up and feel comfortable talking about something he had held within his heart for so long.

"At the market, umm, these two men grabbed both of us. I never really bothered to find out the details of what they wanted but I know it was something to do with using us against my father. Some sort of deal or information they were looking for and the only people they knew he would never let anything happen to was us. After a few hours they brought us out to a warehouse and took off the bags from our heads and there were a couple of men there along with my father. It was like a battle line, both sides at the ready and when my father refused to do what they wanted they pointed a gun at him but when they pulled the trigger my mom jumped in front of my father and took four bullets to the chest. I have never heard bangs that loud, it was the first time I heard a gun fired and everything was going in slow motion. I ran as fast as I could while other shot were being fired towards the other men there and when I reached my mom I placed my hands over her and even though she was dying, she smiled at me and made me promise to be a gentleman" he said his voice fading to a whisper.

She felt her heart break into a million pieces for him. The pain in her chest brought tears to her eyes; she had never seen him in that state and she never wanted to again.

"I don't know, I feel like I failed to keep her promise, if she could see me now, what would she say?" he said, not really asking her because he knew the answer. Woo Bin was numb; he sat in silence and realized why he never wanted to talk about his mother. It made him angry and upset that the world worked the way it did. It was the primary reason he had decided to be in the same business as his father because in that business everything was in your hands, the control and outcome of life was in your hands. Nobody could hurt him like that day he had tried so hard to forget.

Jae Kyung moved closer to him and she knew that at a time like that Woo Bin did not need anybody to tell him that they were sorry or comfort him because enough people had tried to do that already so instead she just wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest. Her legs were drawn up and she fit perfectly by his side. Woo Bin wrapped his right arm around her body and pushed her closer to his body. She understood perfectly what he needed at that specific moment and they both watched the rest of Casablanca in perfect, comfortable black and white noise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everybody! **

**Thanks so much for all the support on this story! Your reviews mean so much! I will be getting into Woo Bin and Yi Jung's more jealous sides in the next chapter so it should be exciting. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always remember to review please! Thank You! **

Chapter 5:

Ga Eul unlocked the front door to her apartment and shut the door slowly to avoid noise. Her hands rested on the closed door and she slowly turned around and her back was pressed to the door as her body slid down to the ground. She tried to take a deep breath but her lungs burned and her eyes were burning from the tears forming in her eyes. She sat there for another ten minutes and finally she stood up and threw her body in the sofa in the living room when her doorbell rang and her body immediately shot up. Damn it she thought, _what if it's Hyun Jun and I'm crying like a maniac_. She quickly tried to wipe away her tears and she opened her door and Jan Di's kind eyes greeted her but Jan Di's eyes immediately tuned to sorrow and worry for her best friend.

Ga Eul's tears cascaded down her face as soon and Jan Di walked forward and held her in a tight embrace.

"It's okay" Jan Di whispered to her as Ga Eul shook in her arms.

10 minutes later they were both in comfortable shorts and tee shirts sitting on Ga Eul's bed eating ice cream.

"I am really sorry I called you like a baby" Ga Eul said.

"It's okay, you don't ever have to apologize but I was just worried because you could not even get a word out" Jan Di said eating a spoon full of ice cream.

"Because I was crying like a baby after I felt his studio and I ruined your dinner with Jun Pyo and you never get to see him because of his busy schedule, I'm sorry" Ga Eul apologized again.

"Stop apologizing, besides we were just talking, we had already finished dinner but I thought you said you called Jae Kyung too, where is she?" Jan Di asked.

Ga Eul shrugged and said,

"I don't know actually her phone went straight to voicemail but before I went to his studio she called me and said she was about to go to Woo Bin's house".

"So either she got into a fight with Seo Yeon or things got heated with Woo Bin" Jan Di said and Ga Eul laughed.

"Tell me what happened" Jan Di said calmly but on the inside she wanted to go find Yi Jung and beat him with his own pottery.

_**30 Minutes Ago…. **_

"I think, the real question you want to be answered is why you kissed me back and invite me in for another kiss" he said, his voice was low and full of emotion.

She could not think straight, she did not know what to answer, after all what could she say? She had even wrapped her legs around him and now she was dangerously close to him again. Her pink lips made him tilt his head down and cover them with his lips. She let out a small moan as soon as their lips met and she opened her lips to allow his tongue to explore her mouth. He moved his hand down to wrap both his arms around her waist and push her against the door as he deepened their kiss even further and aggressively, greedily tasting those lips he had missed so much this past year. Her hands made their way through his jet black hair and pulled the ends possessively as he pushed his body further into hers.

After they had both run out of breath, they rested their foreheads on each other and a small smile came over his mouth realizing that she still loved him.

Ga Eul's hands were still entangled in his hair as they both waited for the other to do or say something. Suddenly Ga Eul pulled back her hands and pushed him away. As much as she hated to admit that she still loved him, she wanted to kiss him again, and possibly do the one thing she still had not done with her boyfriend she realized that she was not acting like herself. She was cheating on her boyfriend. She hated cheaters. She hated him right now.

"What's wrong?" he said looking at her but he was a little afraid to ask. Her previously kind eyes were now a mix of sadness and anger.

"Why do you keep doing that?" she shouted at him and he took a step back surprised by her reaction, "I have a boyfriend Yi Jung, what am I supposed to tell him?"

"What do you want to tell him?" he asked.

"I don't know!" she continued yelling, "God, I am so stupid, as hard as I try, as hard as I have tried I can't forgot your stupid smile and standing here now even though I know you don't feel the same, I can almost make myself believe that you feel the same"

"So what are you going to do? Stay with somebody you don't love?" he said slightly raising his voice, jealously lacing his voice.

"I never said that I don't love him" she said feeling her eyes watering.

"Why are you even with him? Was it to forget me?" he asked.

"Oh please" she said dabbing the edges of her eyes so that her tears would not come out, "Don't flatter yourself"

"Why are you crying?" running his thumb across her cheek.

"I, umm, I am not" she stuttered.

"It seems like all I know how to do is make you cry" he said sadly, his whole hand now cupping her face.

She sniffled and moved away from his touch. To see her move away stung him as if his rib had pierced his heart and he was bleeding. He could not blame her really but regret filled his heart and unfortunately there were not enough vases he could break that would make him feel any better. He desperately wanted her to give him a chance but he knew he had blown it when the chance had been staring at him in the face.

"I need to go" she said opening the door and stepping outside.

"Ga Eul, don't go" he called after her but she was already gone. He turned around as he shut the door to his studio. He did not expect the night to go the way it had; he poured himself a drink and finished it in one swing. He grabbed his car keys and decided that he should probably get home before he smashed any other vases.

…

"So that is what happen" Ga Eul whispered as Jan Di's mouth remained open in shock by Ga Eul's story.

Jan Di took a huge spoon full of ice cream and said nothing.

"Say something please" Ga Eul said drawing up her knees and wrapping her arms around them.

"I just can't believe you said all that to him; for the first time the great F4 Casanova was speechless"

"Well at least now I don't have to see him anymore, it's not like we are in high school anymore and they are all together all the time" Ga Eul said taking a deep breath.

"Don't be so sure" Jan Di said.

"What does that mean?"

"Well remember that cabin that Jun Pyo and I bought a couple of months ago?"

"Cabin? More like a mansion in the woods" Ga Eul laughed.

"Yeah, well I was going to call you today anyways because we are having a weekend away there with everybody" Jan Di said looking down.

"Everybody? What does that mean?" Ga Eul found her voice getting higher.

"F4 and you and Jae Kyung and yeah" Jan Di stuttered, "Please Ga Eul you have to come, I know he is going to be there and everything but you have to come!"

"Jan Di!" Ga Eul covered her face with her hands, "I can't come, I don't want to see him"

"Listen, I am not taking his side here and you know how I feel about him but you need to figure this out. Do you love your boyfriend?" Jan Di asked and Ga Eul took a deep breath removing her hands from her face, "Don't lie".

"Ugh, I don't know!" Ga Eul yelled in frustration.

"So that's a no" Jan Di said.

"That's not what I said" Ga Eul said.

"If you say you don't know if you love somebody then you don't love them" Jan Di said, "Fine then here is another question I am sure you can answer, do you love your boyfriend more than Yi Jung?"

"No" Ga Eul whispered, "But what am I supposed to do? Just trust Yi Jung, who still has not told me how he feels by the way"

Jan Di looked her best friend. She had known her since they were in kindergarten and Jan Di stood up for her; protected her from anything. She never realized there would be a day that she could not protect her. Love has a funny way of making the strongest people vulnerable and unfortunately there is nothing you can do to protect somebody from the pain it may sometimes bring.

"Come here" Jan Di said hugging Ga Eul tightly, "It will be fine, I promise"

…

"Stop making so much noise"

"I am not!" said another maid as they walked into the Song residence through the back entrance through the kitchen.

"Oww! Why did you stop all of a sudden?" one of them asked when the other stopped short.

"Look"

They both looked at the kitchen island and there was left over boxes with food and an empty wine bottle.

"Come this way" one of the whispered.

"No, stop you are going to get us in trouble" the other whispered but followed her, both walking on tiptoes.

They bumped into each other again but they did not say anything.

Woo Bin was laying on the large leather couch, fast asleep and snuggled to his side was Jae Kyung. Her right hand was gently resting on his chest and his right arm was holding her close by her waist. They both looked content in each other's arms and when Jae Kyung shifted in her sleep Woo Bin held her closer.

"They look so cute together" one of the maids whispered.

"Yeah, except for the fact that he has a girlfriend" the other whispered and before the other could respond because they heard the front door open so they both turned around and ran to into the kitchen. Woo Bin heard the front door open and he slowly opened his eyes, he felt warmth tucked to his side and he felt the happiest he had in a long time. A smile came across his mouth when he saw Jae Kyung sleeping in his arms, her small hand resting on his chest filled his heart with warmth. He never though he could feel this happy waking up next to a girl he had done nothing with the night before. He suddenly found himself hard to control when Jae Kyung shifted in her sleep and her right leg caressed his while she drew it up landing right above his knee.

"Jae Kyung" he called her name trying to wake her remembering the front door opening but it was too late. Madame Myeong walked into the living room and saw them lying together and he did not really know how she would react. She glanced over at them and Woo Bin tried to say something but she pointed to Jae Kyung and put her index finger over her mouth saying "shhh".

"It's not what you think" he whispered but she had already gone into the kitchen.

Jae Kyung opened her eyes and immediately blushed after seeing the position she was in.

"What time is it?" she said trying to bring the attention away from the fact that her leg was dangerously close to a very inappropriate place.

Woo Bin drew up his hand and looked at his watch saying,

"It's 7:15"

"Oh no" she said standing up so quickly she almost tripped over herself. She put on her shoes and grabbed her bag.

"Do you need to be somewhere?" he asked immediately missing her heat on his body.

"I have a meeting at 8am and I need to prepare" she said, "I am so late".

"I am sure they can excuse the boss being late" he smiled looking at her flustered.

"Very funny, you better eat breakfast before you go to work mister" she said, "I better not have to come here and feed you again".

"Go to work" he said as following her as she headed for the front door, "And drive carefully".

"I will" she smiled at him before heading for her car.

Woo Bin headed upstairs and jumped in the shower. _I am so screwed_ he thought, _I am completely in love with this girl and I can never tell her._

Woo Bin reached for his phone and found 10 text messages; 1 from Yi Jung, 1 from Jun Pyo and 8 from his girlfriend. _I can't even deal with this girl_ he thought. He opened Yi Jung's first and it read;

_I don't even know what to tell you but all I can say is the night ended with her crying and me drinking._

_Jeez, Yi Jung, what did you do now?_ Woo Bin thought. Jun Pyo's message read:

_Pack your stuff, we are going away tomorrow and spending the weekend at my new house in the mountain. See you then. _

Woo Bin took a deep breath_; this is going to be one interesting weekend_ he though secretly fearing his self-control around Jae Kyung.

…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everybody! **

**I just want to thank you all again for all the great reviews. They really inspire me to write more and more. I hope you enjoy this chapter and there is much more action and romance to come. Let me know what you think of the story and chapter and as always suggestions and comments are welcome. Thank you so much! **

Chapter 6

Yi Jung had never been a man to express his feelings to anyone let alone a woman. Ji Hoo had always been known as the relaxed, calm one out of the F4, ever since they were young he never really got happy, smiled or showed excitement for anything and most of it had to do with his parents dying as a child and since his personality got a characteristic of closed off from everybody. However if anybody was distant from everybody it was Yi Jung and it rooted from his family life, or non-existent family life. His father was, well, his father who was never really a father, just a man in his life and it's not like any of the rest of his F4 brothers had any positive fatherly figures.

Yi Jung sat at the head of his large dining room table attempting to eat breakfast. He shook his head and pushed away the plate in front of him. He thought about his father and did not know if he could really could blame him for the way he had turned out, after all Yi Jung made the choices in his life all by himself. He let out a deep shaky breath and leaned back in the grand cushioned chair thinking about Ga Eul. He rested his elbow on his chair and held his head with his hand. In his mind, he knew Ga Eul deserved better than him and the way he had treated her. He figured it was karma getting him back now for all the hearts he had broken because he felt like he was going to go mad if he was not be with her.

"Bro, why so pensive" Woo Bin said entering the dining room as the maids bowed.

"Do you think I am the way I am because of my father?" Yi Jung asked looking up Woo Bin.

"Where is this coming from?" Woo Bin asked.

"I don't know, I guess, everything that is happening with Ga Eul has me thinking about how I have been living my life" Yi Jung said leaning forward and placing his elbows on the table.

"So your get together with Ga Eul was that bad huh?" Woo Bin said taking a seat to the right of Yi Jung.

"Worse than you think, it seems like all I can do is kiss her and make her cry"

"Well then, it seems like the mighty Casanova has lost his touch" Woo Bin smiled.

"Very funny" Yi Jung said taking a bite of the slice of melon in front of him.

"Tell you what, why don't you tell me on the way to Jun Pyo's place; it's a good hour and a half away so you can tell me about it on the phone. Jun Pyo is being his usual self and will freak if we are late" Woo Bin suggested.

"Yeah, I am all packed to we should head out" Yi Jung looked at his watch, "yeah, we are going to be late if we don't go"

"Is this going to be a long story?" Woo Bin asked as they left the dining room and Yi Jung grabbed his bag by the grand stairs.

"Yeah you can say that" Yi Jung said shaking his head thinking back to how is all ended and the fact that he was going to see her in less than 2 hours.

"Well, this weekend with sure be interesting" Woo Bin said as they headed for their cars.

…..

"You have to tell her" Yi Jung insisted over the phone.

Woo Bin tapped his fingers on his steering wheel.

"What am I supposed to say exactly?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe you can try I love you" Yi Jung said.

"Look who is talking" Woo Bin said and he heard Yi Jung take a long deep breath. For the past hour Yi Jung had told him about his dramatic night with Ga Eul and for the past 20 minutes Woo Bin had told him about his night with Jae Kyung.

"It's not the same, you told her about your mom" Yi Jung said his voice almost a whisper in his last few words.

"So?" Woo Bin said feeling his heart tighten.

"I know it's not the easiest subject for you to bring up; I had to force it out of you and you just told her without her asking anything about it, you trust her, which is your form of love. Last time I checked you don't trust people very easily" Yi Jung said being the truth Woo Bin did not want to face and he knew it.

"I know, I know that all and I know I umm I love her" Woo Bin stuttered even admitting it too Yi Jung.

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is me" Woo Bin said, "She is in danger as long as she is with me or do I need to remind you that my father's greatest rival, the Tae family tried to kill me six months ago".

There was silence on Yi Jung's line. He did not like to remember that moment in his life, when the closest person he had ever had to a brother, was shot and almost died.

"Yeah, I know" he finally said, his voice almost a whisper.

"It's fine, I am okay but I could never put her in that danger" Woo Bin said as they both sped off the highway and onto residential roads.

"Why didn't the police ever do anything?" Yi Jung asked.

"There was never proof, you know how it works in my world, besides my father never went to the police but he was sure it was a hit from Tae" Woo Bin said.

"Weren't you taking to her all the time? How did she not find out?" Yi Jung asked.

"I called her after I got out of surgery and told her that I had to go on an urgent business trip and had not cell service" Woo Bin explained.

"I see and she has not seen your scar?" Yi Jung asked.

"Well considering the bullet longed its self on my hip, I would pretty much have to be naked or wearing really low pants"

"Oh I thought you walked around your house naked" Yi Jung laughed.

"Right, I thought that was you" Woo Bin laughed too, "maybe next time you have tea with Ga Eul, you should just be naked, to break the tension, you know".

"I think your advice will work wonders" Yi Jung said as he kept laughing, "By the way, sorry to bring this up again but doesn't Tae have a son around our age?"

Woo Bin groaned in frustration thinking about Yong Sun, Mr. Tae's son who was the same age as Woo Bin.

"Yeah" Woo Bin said finally after a few minutes, "Yong Sun is Tae's only son much like I am to my father and my father and Tae have always had this never ending rivalry, I can remember ever since I was old enough to remember that they were never on the best terms and it got worse over the years but I am not sure why. Now I think it's just a pride involved, who has the most power and control"

"What about Yong Sun? Is he like his father?"

"He pretends to be, I mean, yes, he can fight and shoot a gun but he is more flash than anything and he pretends to be the nicest guy especially around girls because apparently he wants to make himself different from me, not that anybody would mistake us. He is a pretty boy who tries to be a bad ass, tries too hard" Woo Bin explained.

"Well you seem to like him" Yi Jung let out a husky laugh.

"Oh yeah, we are best friends" Woo Bin said as they turned into the house parking lot.

Yi Jung clicked a button on his car's controls and hung up the call as he cut the car's engine and stepped out. He stretched out and noticed Woo Bin step out of his car and throw his bag over his shoulder.

"Is this Jun Pyo's idea of a small vacation house?" Woo Bin asked Yi Jung as they both shook their head looking at the large mansion in front of them. There were horse stables a bit further down from the house, an in ground pool around the back, a spectacular lake with a 4 boats and guest house by the lake.

"Are you two talking about me?" Jun Pyo appeared at the entrance.

"Of course, everybody is talking about you" Yi Jung said laughing as they went up the stairs.

"They are?" Jun Pyo asked, "What are they saying?"

"They are saying that Jun Pyo, great leader of the Shinhwa Group is an attention whore" Woo Bin said and they heard Ji Hoo laugh inside the house.

"Very funny" Jun Pyo said leading them inside the house.

"Hey" Ji Hoo said standing to greet them.

"Ji Hoo, where is your lady friend?" Woo Bin asked about the girl Ji Hoo had meet at the hospital and recently started dating.

"She could not leave work" Ji Hoo answered calmly.

"That's too bad, you could have inaugurated Jun Pyo new house" Woo Bin said and Yi Jung laughed dropping his bags.

"Hey!" Jun Pyo yelled from the kitchen walking to the living room, "There will be no sex in my house especially from you two" he pointed to Woo Bin and Yi Jung.

"You are in luck" Woo Bin winked, "My girlfriend is in Tokyo".

"And I don't have one" Yi Jung said.

"Since when did you need to be in a relationship to have sex" Ji Hoo said, formulating it as a fact not a question.

"Oh shit" Woo Bin said, "Ji Hoo is feisty now that he has a girlfriend".

"Seriously" Yi Jung said smiling.

"Well Ga Eul is here so you never know, your house is not safe" Ji Hoo said.

"And again" Woo Bin said, "Damn Ji Hoo, I like this new you".

"Yeah I am not worried about that" Jun Pyo said and they all looked at him, "Yi Jung may be Casanova but I don't know how daring he is when she is here with her boyfriend".

"What?" Yi Jung asked almost yelling, "Who let that tool come here?"

"Rude" Ji Hoo said.

"Well apparently Jan Di thinks she can invite who ever she wants to our new house" Jun Pyo said.

"Well somebody is not getting any" Woo Bin said and they all laughed except for Jun Pyo.

"You'll be the one not getting any" Jun Pyo said, "Jae Kyung brought her new man with her too".

Jun Pyo's words shot him straight in the heart. It hurt more than the actual bullet that had broken his hip. He immediately got a feeling of anger and wanted to beat her "new man" and he did not even know who he was. He took a deep breath to try and relax but it did not help especially since his mind instantly went to her in his arms a day ago and the thought of her lying in another man's arms drove him up a wall.

"Why would I expect to get any from her? I have a girlfriend" Woo Bin said trying to remain calm.

"Please, save it for somebody who has not known you your whole life" Jun Pyo said, "I don't know much about this new guy but she said she has been talking to him and had dinner with him last night so it's fairly new. I guess he is an architect or something along those lines".

"Where are they now?" Yi Jung asked.

"Jan Di, Ga Eul and Jae Kyung and their new men went to pick up a few groceries, they should be back any minute" Jun Pyo said looking outside, "Actually here they are now".

"Great" Yi Jung said his voice full of sarcasm.

"Hi Honey" Jan Di said kissing Jun Pyo.

"Get a room please" Woo Bin said.

"Aren't you funny" Jan Di said smiling and hugging him, "It's good to see you now go get the groceries outside".

"Of course" Woo Bin said and Yi Jung followed him.

Ga Eul's heart stopped as soon as she saw that obnoxiously colored car. Probably the only orange car in the whole country and she knew exactly who is belonged too. She knew he was coming this weekend but seeing his car there made her heart flutter knowing he was inside the house. As she stepped outside her boyfriend's car and went to the back to grab the groceries she noticed he came out of the house with Woo Bin. He wore a pair of black pants with a deep blue dress shirt, a black tie and a gray vest. His hair was styled up and away from his face and he laughed as Woo Bin told him something displaying his pearly white teeth and that smiled that made her go weak at the knees. She caught herself staring at him so she quickly shook her head and picked up a few bags. Hyun Jun grabbed the two stacks of wood for the fireplace and headed for the house.

Ga Eul grabbed a few of the reusable groceries and was about to lift them when a hand on hers stopped her.

"Let me get those for you" his voice was soft and warm, like honey in tea on a rainy day.

She knew exactly who it was not only by his voice but by his incredible cologne. Even though the last time they saw each other was not very pleasant, she still wanted to hug him tightly, she wanted him to hold her in his strong arms and never let go. She knew she was silly for thinking it but all those fan girls of F4 especially of him were right in thinking that he was even better in person and up close. Everything about him was perfection, his long eye lashes, his dark mysterious eyes, his jet black hair, his soft touch, his scent, his lips and mostly his smile.

"Ga Eul" he called her name, she had been standing there for some time and she blushed.

"Thanks" she said as he picked up the bags, his body teasing her with its proximity.

He flashed her a smile before turning around to head inside and she closed her eyes to take a deep breath.

Yi Jung felt like a teenage boy. He had never felt like this about a girl, to be happy to just be around her instead of taking her to bed right away was new to him. He shook his head and laughed as he headed inside. His smile disappeared as he entered the house and saw Hyun Jun.

"Hey Yi Jung" Hyun Jun said happily as they passed each other.

"Hey" Yi Jung said unemotionally and Ji Hoo laughed.

"What's with you?" Yi Jung asked.

"I just never thought I would see the day when the great Casanova would be jealous" Ji Hoo said.

"I am glad everybody finds this amusing" Yi Jung said laughing a bit himself.

Woo Bin headed towards Jae Kyung and smiled as soon as she smiled seeing him. She looked perfect in Woo Bin's eyes dressed in a short lacy tan dress and brown knee high boots. Her black hair was pinned half up and the rest fell over her shoulder in soft curls. Her pink lips formed in a soft smile made him want to take her in his arms and kiss her again.

"How was your meeting the other day?" he asked when he reached her.

"Ugh, it was boring and creepy, as usual" she said closing the door to the car and leaning on it.

"Creepy?" he asked.

"Yeah, well all the older men who the company does business with all act like they have never seen a woman before and they stare at me the whole meeting and keep staring at me as I leave the room, it gives me the creeps, these men are my father's age" she said.

"Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me?' he asked feeling like finding those men and giving them something else to think about.

"Because knowing you, you would have left me with nobody to do business with" she said laughing.

"No, they would do business they would just have all these mysterious accidents were they would break something" he said and she laughed out loud.

"Hey Jae Kyung, should we head inside" a guy coming from the back of the car said and looked up, his expression changing instantly.

"Oh yeah, sorry Woo Bin this is Yong Sun and this is Woo Bin" Jae Kyung introduced them even though they both knew there were no need for introductions.

"Nice to meet you" Yong Sun said extending his hand.

"Yeah, same here" Woo Bin said shaking his hand slightly crushing it.

"Come on let's go inside" Jae Kyung said and they both followed her inside.

_This is turning into a nightmare more than a vacation_ Woo Bin thought as he entered the house.

…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everybody! **

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews! Again I really appreciate it and it means a lot. It's great to know that you are all enjoying the story and there is a lot more to come! As usual I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! Thanks! **

Chapter 7

Jae Kyung wrapped her arms around herself; she felt cold, she felt cold ever since she had left Woo Bin that morning. She was aware of the fact that she loved him. She did not need anybody to tell her that; she had figured it out months ago when they would speak on the phone at least once a week, every week. The kind of man he was, especially when it came to women and relationships, she knew that it took something he had seen in her to trust her with even something as little as to talk every week. Not only Woo Bin, but she knew herself better than anybody. She did not open up to anybody very easily before but especially after the whole drama went down with Jun Pyo and Jan Di. There was just something about him that made her heart warm, she felt comfortable with telling him anything but it was never a comfort level of a brother. It was always something more; she knew that he would be there for her for anything she needed but she never really knew if he felt something more for her until he had kissed her. Sure, she had kissed other guys before but she had never allowed it to get that heated, she had never felt the spark that she felt with him. Never in her life had she felt so safe and at the same time cautious of the potential future with a guy because as much as she loved him she knew that his past made it hard to have a relationship with him.

She tried to come up with some sort of reason as to why he would date Seo Yun but the only logical explanation to her was that he was forced into it. It was not that she was super sure that he was madly in love with her but Seo Yun just did not strike her as Woo Bin's type and it was so out of nowhere that he settled down and no longer lived his previous life.

Jae Kyung inhaled a deep crisp breath leaning on the kitchen counter and let out a shaky breath.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Ga Eul said entering the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, fine" Jae Kyung said, managing to smile.

"You know you are a really bad liar" Ga Eul said.

"Not I am not!" Jae Kyung protested.

"Are you thinking about Woo Bin?" Ga Eul asked.

"Yeah" Jae Kyung whispered in defeat.

"Well, stop it. If you have something to ask him then just do it, we need to start acting like adults" Ga Eul said.

"So does that mean you are going to tell Yi Jung you still love him?" Jae Kyung asked.

"What?" Ga Eul's voice getting louder but trembled.

"Easier said than done, right?" Jae Kyung said.

"But I don't love him, I have a boyfriend!"

"Yeah, okay" Jae Kyung said, "Then have you had sex with your boyfriend yet?"

"Excuse me?" Ga Eul yelled, appalled at Jae Kyung's boldness, "That does not matter!"

"It does and I will answer it for you, you have not have sex with your boyfriend because you still want Yi Jung to be your first" Jae Kyung said.

"I – I – that's not accurate" Ga Eul stumbled over her words.

"Really so you are telling me that if Yi Jung grabbed you right now and told you that he was going to please you then you would say no?" Jae Kyung asked.

"This conversation is turning ridiculous" Ga Eul said slightly blushing.

"Besides Yi Jung loves you so if anybody should be professing they love it should be the two of you" Jae Kyung said.

"That's not true, if he loved me then he would have said something" Ga Eul said looking at the floor.

"Yi Jung is not a man to say he loves you but you can find out other ways and really drive him crazy, maybe even get a little revenge for what he put you through" Jae Kyung said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Ga Eul asked.

"Don't play naïve Ga Eul, you know what I am talking about; now let's test my theory and see how long he lasts" Jae Kyung said.

"What are you going to do?" Ga Eul asked afraid of her answer.

"Yi Jung" Jae Kyung called his name from the kitchen and when she saw him coming inside from helping the guys build a fire pit outside she left the kitchen saying,

"Have fun"

"No Jae Kyung" Ga Eul yelled after her and tried to leave the kitchen too but it was too late.

"Did you need help with anything?" he asked his body right in front of hers. He had stripped off his vest and was just in his black pants, deep blue dress shirt and black tie.

"I wanted to ask you something" she said and he swallowed hard.

"Sure" his voice came out a faint broken whisper.

"When you came to my classroom, we were interrupted when you were going to tell me the reason you left after coming back to Sweden so I want to hear it now" she demanded gaining strength from Jae Kyung's words, "What is your reason?"

It was foreign for him to admit that he loved her even more, even when she was angry at him, even when she demanded something of him. If this had been years ago when he had first met her, he would not have given her a second glance and he would be offended that she demanded something of him but now he felt grounded. He felt like his heart was finally beating again after years of solitude, he felt whole when he held her, when he saw her smile and even when he thought about seeing her that day. He licked his lips and as much as he wanted to be a man he was not sure that this was the right time to tell her how he felt. He wanted it to be perfect and he wanted to be alone not surrounded by people especially her boyfriend. He looked at her and finally said,

"I guess I missed a lot, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked crossing her arms in front of her.

"You are so different, in just one year, what happen?" he asked.

"You left" she said, her tone harsh.

"I know" he nodded and she looked at him noticing something different in him as well. He was much calmer but not like his previous self, she thought she saw a vulnerable side to him standing in front of her but she shook her head thinking that she was over thinking it.

"Which brings us back to my original question" she said.

"When I came to your classroom after I came back from Sweden" he said leaning on the kitchen counter, "I realized something which is why I left after Jun Pyo's wedding".

"What did you realize?" she asked almost immediately not getting her hopes up but still wanting it to be something positive, something that could make her feel like she did not waste all these years hoping that he would somehow change and be only hers.

He turned around to face her. Even though he wanted this moment to be perfect, there was nothing like the present and he had waited long enough. He wanted to in his life, as his alone and nobody else's.

"I guess I realized that I lo - "

"Ga Eul" her boyfriend called her walking in to the kitchen cutting off Yi Jung, "there you are" he said kissing her on the cheek and wrapping his arm around her waist.

Yi Jung shook his head and chuckled. It was definitely karma getting him.

"Oh Yi Jung, I did not even see you there" Hyun Jun said.

"You didn't? I am pretty sure Ga Eul and I were having a conversation but that's okay" Yi Jung said his hand twitching and Yi Jung found it hard not to punch him in the face.

"God, stupid Hyun Jun" Jae Kyung whispered to herself, spying on them behind the wall in the hallway.

"Why are you spying" Woo Bin whispered behind her and she jumped.

"You scared me" she continued whispering but her breath was cut short when she turned around and was face to face with Woo Bin. His body so close to hers that she could feel the heat emanating onto her own body.

"I did not know you scared that easily" he teased her.

"I don't" she said raising her head up.

"Are you going to stop spying? I am pretty sure the show is over" Woo Bin said noticing Yi Jung leaving the kitchen.

"I was just trying to see how my advice was going to play out" she said smiling as she walked away from the kitchen and towards the patio outside.

"Advice?" he asked following her outside.

"Well I told Ga Eul to be creative when it came to Yi Jung admitting that he loves her but of course proper Ga Eul did not take my advice" she said chuckling.

"And what was your advice, bad girl?" he asked laughing.

"You know what my advice was" she said slightly blushing but shivered from the cold breeze rolling in from the mountains.

"Here" he said unbuttoning his thick navy sweater and draping it on her shoulders.

"You are going to freeze" she said looking at him left in only a thin white tee shirt.

"No, I'll be okay" he said and she nodded putting her arms in the sweater and buttoning a couple of buttons in the front.

"So, how come you did not tell me about your new boyfriend?" he asked his voice with a hint of bitterness unable to hide all his hate for Yong Sun.

"I would not call him my boyfriend" she said, "We have only been on two dates if that".

"Is he the one you were supposed to bring to dinner at my house" he asked.

She nodded not wanting to talk about that night and what had happened before dinner.

"Do you like him so far?" he asked fearing her answer.

"I think so" she said and his heart dropped to the ground, "He is very nice but I think he is going a bit too fast".

"In what way?" Woo Bin asked grinding his teeth together ready to beat him to a pulp.

"He told me that he wants me to meet his family" she said, "He told me that his father especially wants to meet the girl that has his son's heart".

Woo Bin could not help but laugh and she looked his way.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, sorry, it just seems like you totally won this guy over, not that I can blame him" he said, not noticing the last part of his sentence.

Jae Kyung was taken back a bit with his response but she maintained her composure and said,

"Yeah I don't know, I mean my parents are doing business with his father's architecture company for our new China complexes but I don't want our potential relationship to be a business deal, I think I have had enough of those for a lifetime" she said sadly.

"Hey, I know you will do what you feel is right, don't feel pressured to do business with his family just because your parents do that in China" he smiled at her.

"Thanks" she smiled back at him and his heart jumped back in his body.

He cleared his throat and said,

"Well, we should probably go help with dinner even though all I want to do is sit here, I am so tired from that drive up here" he stretched out but froze in place when Jae Kyung stood up and approached him.

"What's that?" she asked slightly lifting up his shirt and pointed to his scar on his hip. He forgot he had changed into a loose pair of black pants after he had helped them put the groceries inside. His black pants clung to his hips, tied by a silver draw string. His scar was much better than before. It was night and he was getting out of a late day at work when he had been ambushed. It was five men against him and one of his new bodyguards. He had lost the young bodyguard that night and as he tried to save him, he had gotten shot himself. He shook his head thinking about that night.

The sadness in his heart was melted away with her touch. It made him feel warmth throughout his body and he wanted to take her into his chest and never let her go.

"It's nothing, don't worry" he said pushing his shirt down even though deep inside he wanted her to take off the shirt. He looked at her and the way his sweater hung on her was perfect. It was baggy and comfortable on her and it definitely looked better on her than any other girl he would occasionally let wear his shirts the morning after.

"You know everybody tells me I am a terrible liar but you are just as bad and for lying to me I am not giving you your expensive sweater back" she said wrapping her arms around herself and inhaled his cologne on the sweater.

"You can keep it" he finally whispered out after watching her perfection against the night skylight.

"I wasn't asking your permission" she teased him sticking her tongue out and he laughed.

….

"Wait, you must be joking" Yi Jung said.

"No I am dead serious" Woo Bin took a deep breath.

They had all had dinner at the grand dining room and now they were all spread out throughout the property. Ji Hoo was reading a book in from of the fire pit, Ga Eul sat with Hyun Jun on the patio couch, Jan Di and Jun Pyo were inside the house, and Jae Kyung sat across Ga Eul with Yong Sun. Woo Bin and Yi Jung stood on the pier a short distance away from the house and they faced the lake as Woo Bin told Yi Jung who Jae Kyung's new man actually was.

"Now I understand what you meant about him being a pretty boy but what I don't get is how nobody else especially Jae Kyung knows about his family being in the mafia" Yi Jung asked.

"It's because everybody just always puts my family in the forefront of that business, my father has been ruling that world for years and Tae just got into it about 10 years ago and rose to power because he used money and manipulation so now he knows the only person standing in the way is my father or I guess me" Woo Bin said looking at the ground and letting out a shallow breath.

"I still don't get it though" Yi Jung said, "Your father of course is the ruler but even if something happens to your father, you don't want to be like him, right?"

"Right, but that does not matter because even if something happens to my father, even if I may not want to be in the same business as him, I still have all the people who trusted my father and feared my father on my side. Tae can't get all the power as long as I am alive as well" Woo Bin explained.

Yi Jung felt a shiver go through his body. The cold breeze picked up from the lake and blew cold wind in their faces but it was not the wind that made him shiver.

"And if you are going to ask how dangerous or serious is Tae' Woo Bin said reading Yi Jung's mind, "About two weeks ago Yong Sun was attacked by a disgruntled ex-employee of Tae and nothing major happened to Yong Sun but of course Tae took the slight bullet graze his son got as a lack of strength and defense from Yong Sun's new bodyguard so he killed the bodyguard and his young wife who was 2 months pregnant".

After a piercing moment of silence Yi Jung spoke up,

"Why didn't you tell me how serious this was?" he yelled and even though Ga Eul was sitting by the house she noticed the distress in his tone even though just the fact that he was yelling was enough to know something was wrong.

"I am not telling you all this to make you upset" Woo Bin's tone remained calm, "I just don't know what to do about Jae Kyung"

Yi Jung took a deep breath and cleared his lungs. He never really thought about Woo Bin's family or the kind of business his family was in mostly because if he thought about it too long he got worried and angry. The world he was in was the reason why he completely shut all of them out for a whole year after his mother died and it was now the reason why he could not be with Jae Kyung. If there was anybody Yi Jung knew had his back no matter what, it was Woo Bin without a doubt in his mind he knew that he would take a bullet for him.

"You have to tell her to distance herself from Yong Sun immediately" Yi Jung finally spoke up, "From what you are telling me, you should not even let her meet Tae especially since now he knows that you know her".

Woo Bin nodded but he knew it was going to be difficult to convince her, if she was anything it was strong headed.

"We should head back up to the house, it's getting late anyways" Woo Bin said and they both turned around to head back to the house.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Jae Kyung said still wearing Woo Bin's sweater.

"Yeah fine" Yi Jung answered but his gaze was stuck on Ga Eul.

"Well, I am going to bed" Jae Kyung said, "I am a little tired and we are going to the beach and the small town up the road tomorrow".

"Good night" Yong Sun said kissing her on the cheek and Woo Bin clenched his jaw forming a hard line.

"Night everybody" she said standing and walking into the house.

….

_**2:00 AM **_

Ga Eul pulled on a thin sweater over her tank top and shorts. Slowly she made her way to the large glass window. She opened the window slightly and a crisp wind breeze rolled in and she shivered thinking about Yi Jung. Her hips leaned on the side of the wall and she pulled up her hair in a high pony tail. She thought about what Jae Kyung had told her about Yi Jung but she shook her head. As much as she wanted to believe that he loved her, it was difficult for her to believe that he loved her and it was even harder for her to believe that he would admit it to her. But was it fair to stay with her boyfriend if she really did not love him, as much as she tried to convince herself of the love she had for him, it was not there, it had been with Yi Jung the moment that she met him.

She headed for the door and closed it quietly after she left her room. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed a light coming from the kitchen and she walked towards the light. When she pushed the double doors open she saw Yi Jung sitting on one of the chairs on the marble island eating cereal. He looked up as soon as she entered and his mouth formed a smile.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" he said taking a spoonful of cereal.

"Cereal?" she asked leaning on the island across from him.

"Not just any cereal" he said, "Banana Nut Cheerios".

"I have never had that kind of Cheerios, are those special cereal just for Korea's Casanova?"

"Touché" he smiled and her heart fluttered, "Sit I will get a cup for you".

She sat down and he grabbed the box out of the counter and a white bowl along with a silver spoon. She noticed he wore a pair of long black pajama pants and a sleeveless white shirt. His hair was still styled up and away from his face; it looked like he had not touched it since earlier which meant he had not slept at all.

"Is everything okay?" he asked noticing she was staring at him as he grabbed the milk out of the fridge and placed it on the kitchen island.

"Yeah, sorry you just look different without your usual suit and tie" she admitted, "I like it".

"Do you?" he smiled placing a bowl of cheerios in front of her and placed the spoon next to the bowl.

"It makes you more approachable and normal" she said pouring milk in the cereal.

"So you don't think I am normal when I wear a suit and tie?" he teased her as he sat across from her.

"You look closed off and stern" she said taking a spoon full of cheerios in her mouth and smiled, "These are really good" she said after swallowing the cheerios.

"I told you, now you can have the special Casanova cheerios" he laughed.

"So, it seems we keep getting interrupted when you tell me about your abrupt leave" she said.

"Yeah, we get interrupted by the same person" he said his tone icy, "what do you see in him anyways?"

"Well, he is nice, kind, and he is honest" she explained.

"I guess it's true love then" the sarcasm in his tone was bitter, "Do you think he is your soul mate?"

"Umm, I don't know if I believe that anymore" she said honestly.

"Why?" he asked standing up and placing his bowl in the sink.

"Because that was childish concept to begin with, life is much more different and harsh, it does not really wait for you to find your soul mate" she said sadly taking another bite of her cereal.

"That's too bad" he said leaning on the kitchen island.

"Why?" she asked.

"I guess that's the thing I missed most about you when I was gone for that year" he said and she blinked a couple of times, surprised at his words so she did not say anything, "Your positivity about everything even at the worst time and your hope of finding love even for somebody like me".

Ga Eul stared up at him as he stood in front of her. She was still seated and he looked into her big chocolate eyes. There was something about her eyes that made him say,

"Yeah, I definitely missed everything about you" he said leaning down and cupped her face. She looked up at him and her eyes got even bigger and even though she knew that she should not be doing this with him, there was something in his touch that made her trust him. Her eyes fluttered as he got closer until she finally closed them. She felt the heat of his body close but she did not feel his lips on hers instead he kissed her forehead and she opened her eyes never having felt such a warm feeling from him.

"Good night" he said leaving her in the kitchen with her thoughts.

_Oh God _she thought_ I am in so much trouble._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everybody!**

**I am SO sorry for not updating in forever but I was super busy! I really hope you are all still reading this story and please remember to review with comments and ideas. I really appreciate all the support for all of you and I will be updating soon! Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Ga Eul thought she was over thinking, as usual. She sat by the window and breathed in the 7 am breeze rolling in through the mountains. She shook her head not wanting to think about him anymore but just like those long night he had not been there, she could not stop thinking about him. Before her boyfriend came into the kitchen Yi Jung had said that he realized that he loved her but it was not really that word he had used. All she got was the first two letters but what other word started with the letters l and o? And why would he say he missed everything about her last night? Maybe she was over thinking it as she did everything else, maybe it was wishful thinking but what if her wish came true? What would she do then? Break up with her boyfriend just because Yi Jung claimed that he loved her? Could she really trust him?

She stood up and changed into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a thick purple sweater. She pulled up her hair in a ponytail and slipped on her brown knee length boots before grabbing her tan scarf and heading down stairs.

Silence rang throughout the big house and Ga Eul thought that everybody was probably still sleeping so she made her way outside for a walk. There was something about sunrises that she liked more than sunsets. To her it was a start of something new rather than the end. No matter how dark the previous night was the sunrise would always be there to welcome a new day or possibility. She walked around the boat house by the lake and stopped in her tracks when she heard somebody talking on the phone. Whoever was there had not heard her come inside because they continued talking.

"I know, I was just as surprised as you when we came to the house and saw who her friends are. I thought that after what happened with Jun Pyo and her she would no longer speak to any of them but I guess I thought wrong"

_What the hell?_ Ga Eul thought but kept silent and frozen in place.

"I know if we close this deal it will be huge for our company"

A few more seconds of silence.

"Yeah Woo Bin is here, of course he is here with his little group of friends and I guess his girlfriend is in Tokyo and he did not bring his bodyguards either"

Ga Eul swallowed hard when she understood what he meant and her eyes opened wide when she realized who was talking.

"Well he refused to die; you would think that he would have died after he got shot in the hip trying to save his bodyguard."

Ga Eul felt like strangling him, so casually talking about killing Woo Bin. She definitely had to worn Jae Kyung about this and Yi Jung had some explaining to do because she does not remember Woo Bin getting shot. She cautiously looked around to see where he was and saw he hung up the call and walked down to the lake so she used that time to head up to the house unseen and unheard by him. She stormed up the stairs and headed for Yi Jung's door. She flung the door open without knocking and stopped immediately when she saw Yi Jung shirtless wearing only a pair of dark wash jeans and a black belt.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and admired his body. He had always been well built but it seems like he had been going to the gym more since that one time in Macau she had seen him shirtless on the beach. Maybe she could not tell under all those slimming suits he wore but his abs and arms looked like they were made of steel and she suddenly felt the urge to be held in his arms, to be pushed against his strong chest as he kissed her and get lost in a world only the two of them knew existed. She shook her head trying to remember why she came up here in the first place.

"Ga Eul, are you okay?" he asked noticing her red cheeks and rapid breathing.

Even the way he spoke her name was different. There was a kindness in his words and voice she was not accustomed to but she focused and whispered.

"No I am not okay!"

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked worried and approached her.

"Please put on a shirt first" she said looking away afraid she would do something reckless.

He smiled and she melted even further into the floorboards. That was the one thing she could never forget, endless nights, sleepless nights and all she could picture was his smile. He grabbed the white tee shirt hanging on the close by chair and put it on then he asked her,

"Better?"

She really wanted to say she would rather see him shirtless but that was inappropriate and the last thing she needed to give him was the satisfaction of letting him know that she still had feelings for him so she simply nodded.

"I was just by the boat house and I heard something very disturbing and you have some explaining to do" she said and he inhaled sharply not knowing how to respond. He had not done anything lately that she could have to ask him about but still he was slightly scared and it made him feel normal. As nervous as he was, he liked feeling alive, feeling something.

"Calm down and tell me what happened" he said trying to remain calm.

"Well" she whispered, "I was taking a walk and I overheard Jae Kyung's boyfriend talking on the phone and he said that Woo Bin had been shot a few months back and that Woo Bin refuses to die. What is going on?"

"Listen" he said but she put up her hand and he stopped talking.

"Don't lie Yi Jung" she said looking into his eyes, "Tell me the truth".

"Fine" he said, "Yong Sun is the son of the rival of Woo Bin's father and he is looking to be the most powerful mafia leader and the only people in the way are Woo Bin and his father"

"Are you serious? I have to tell Jae Kyung to stop seeing him immediately" she said her eyes wide.

"I don't suggest you tell her all the information I just gave you, she might not take it very well" he said.

"Of course she will not take it well, this new guy is trying to kill the person she lo-" she stopped when she realized what she was saying.

"The person she what?" he asked smirking, "The person she loves?"

"I never said that and you better not say anything to anybody about that" she said pushing his shoulder gently.

"Well if I am going to keep this secret I need something from you" he smiled.

"You are impossible" she said letting out a breath, "Fine, what do you want?"

"I want you to tell me if you love your boyfriend" he said with a straight face.

"I don't understand what this has to do with my boyfriend. And I already told you that I do so why do you keep asking?" she said speaking rapidly.

"If I know anything, I know that you are not a liar" he said, "And you always get defensive when I bring him up so look me in the my eyes and tell me that you truly love him"

"You are being ridiculous" she said standing in front of him as he got closer, "You are wasting your request because you know what my answer is going to be".

"Fine then say it" he said inches away from her when he heard somebody coming from down the hall. From what he heard from Woo Bin, Yong Sun was one crazy bastard and he would probably assume that anybody who was awake might have heard him. Yi Jung grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall in a small window corner around the bedroom door. Before she could start screaming he put his index finger up to his mouth and whispered,

"Shh" and to his surprise he remained completely still and quiet.

Yi Jung looked down at Ga Eul. What an idiot he must have been before. Her long dark eye lashes fluttered and her pink lips parted as she took a breath. Yi Jung encircled the nape of her neck with his left hand, reached up to her dark long hair. She looked up into his eyes and even though he knew that she would probably be angry with him later, her sweet scent, which haunted his every minute, was overpowering logic. He got closer and noticed her breath quicken but before she could say anything, he covered her lips with his and instantly a moan escaped his throat just from sheer pleasure of the feel of her lips. He never wanted to be away from her and as much as he wanted to move on and not follow her around like a lost child, he could not help what his heart made him do and feel when she was around. He took his time and tasted her lips as they burned a memory in his mind he could never forget. He always rushed things with every girl he had ever been with but she was different, the way he felt when he was around her was different, like he actually meant something to somebody and as much as it scared him like hell, he let go and became vulnerable for the first time in his life. He found himself in her sweet lips and he greedily explored her mouth and their kiss went from sensual to passionate and he made the space between their bodies nonexistent.

To his surprise she responded by running her delicate hands through his jet black hair. He outlined the shape of her body with his hands and stopped at her waist, drawing her against his body as her back created a slight arch. He finally took a breath parting from her lips but he moved down to her neck and kissed the sensitive spots gently and a smile cracked across his mouth when he felt her body arch more and she gently tugged at his hair in response to his kisses. She did not know what had gotten into her but his body against hers felt so right and this kiss felt different from any before. He was making sure she was comfortable and felt loved, as much as she hated to admit that he made her like more of a woman that her boyfriend would ever make her feel, the connection was undeniable. Before she knew it, he found her lips again and kissed her like he needed her so she bit his lower lips and heard a husky moan from the base of his throat. They both breathed heavily when they parted and rested they foreheads on each other and Ga Eul though that her hands now had hand fulls of his shirt pulling him closer to her body.

"Ga Eul" he whispered noticing no noise outside and figuring that Yong Sun has already gone back to his room, "Please break up with your boyfriend" he pleaded.

Her eyes went wide even though they were still wrapped in each other's arms. He had always asked her if she loved him but he had never been that direct.

"That's not fair" she said trying to have her heart beat at a steady rate, "You can't just come back and ask me something like that after not speaking to me for a year".

"I know, I am being selfish as usual but I can't see you with him, I can't think of him touching you like I do, kissing you like I do, you saying his name like you say mine and most of all him making you his like I want to make you mine right now" he said and her cheeks flushed pink.

"I – umm- I don't understand" she stuttered as she heard his direct confession.

"Well then let me make it a little more clear for you" he said and she braced herself, "I wanted to wake up every morning with you even if we do nothing the night before, I want to see your smile every day because it does not matter what kind of day I am having, all I need is that smile and those beautiful big brown of yours to look into mine to believe that everything with me alright, I want to smell your perfect vanilla scent all over my house and especially on my pillows, but most of all I want nothing more than to see your heart smile because I know that is all I need to make my heart smile" he said and she blinked rapidly, she wanted to pinch herself to make sure she was not dreaming but she knew that she was not dreaming when Yi Jung gave her another kiss on the lips. It was short and sweet but she was still in a trance from what he had just said.

"I have to go" is all she could make out, it was all so much she did not even know what to say or do. To her surprise he back up allowing her room to leave and he watched her turn around and walk out of the door.

…

"WHAT?" both Jae Kyung and Jan Di yelled out loud and Ga Eul blushed again.

"He seriously said all that?" Jae Kyung asked.

All Ga Eul could do was nod and Jan Di's mouth remained open in shock. They had gone down to the local small village and on the way there Ga Eul had told them about what happened that morning between her and Yi Jung. The boys were back in the house preparing the barbecue for lunch and the girls had decided to check out the local village.

"Well preparing lunch must be awkward right now between the six of them" Jae Kyung said shaking her head.

"Oh my God speaking of did you know that - " Ga Eul was cut off by a woman dressed in a gypsy outfit, all sorts of colors in her outfit and gold jewelry hung from her ears and neck as she said,

"Girls, won't you come? I will read your fortune for you"

"Oh I think we are all set" they all said to the woman.

"Oh please, come on" the gentle old lady said, "Free of charge".

"What have we got to lose" Jae Kyung said to Ga Eul and Jan Di.

"Fine" they both responded and the old lady smiled as she led them to her colorful tent. She pulled out a deck of cards and placed them on the table as the three of them sat in front of her.

"So how does this work?" Jae Kyung said laughing a little, "Do you tell us who we will marry and how many kids we will have gonna have".

The old lady cut the half deck again and flipped up the first card in front of Ga Eul. It was the lover card, the second was jealousy and the last was a marriage card.

"You, my child, your life is complicated. The man you have desired for a long time just confessed that he feels the same but don't be fooled, his past will come back to haunt him and may risk any chance you have at being with him" the old lady told Ga Eul, "Your relationship will prove to be difficult and painful especially at the beginning however I do see you getting married but I cannot guarantee that your betrothed will be the same man you have desired for so long".

The lady stayed silent as cut the deck of cards in half and flipped up a single card in front of Jae Kyung. It was the love card and another marked death and the last one marked baby.

"You my girl desire a man who is unavailable and you have gotten close to him over the past year or two. He is dating a girl whom you know but don't like especially since she is with him"

Ga Eul and Jan Di both looked at Jae Kyung who had stopped laughing or even smiling.

"Your journey is a difficult one and it may prove to be too difficult, there will be a death and it will not be yours, my girl, it will be somebody you care for dearly. Even though I know that this man you desire loves you as well, there will be a lot of suffering and it may sometimes seem impossible especially with this new man I see in your life. I also foresee a baby in your future and you will go through many challenges to keep the child" the old lady said quietly.

"Am I just supposed to believe you? That people will die and I will have a baby?" Jae Kyung said feeling uneasy as the grim reaper card started at her.

"You don't have to believe me child but I know the man you desire trusts you and would do anything for you to be safe and that is something you need to remember, always. He has a big heart that that is the main reason he has a scar on his hip right now" she smiled and Jae Kyung remained silent with her eyes slightly wide.

…

Back in the house the guys gathered wood to make the barbecue ready. Yi Jung was by the front of the house trying to get some fresh air and he was soon joined by Hyun Jun who greeted him.

"Hello" Yi Jung said coldly.

"So have you and Ga Eul known each other a long time?" Hyun Jun asked.

"Yeah, more than five years" Yi Jung said shortly.

"Listen I sense that you don't like me" he said, "Is there something I should know?"

Yi Jung stood silent for a while and noticed Jae Kyung with the girls driving up to the house.

"You know, I think that is a conversation you should have with Ga Eul and not me" Yi Jung answered politely.

"You are probably right" Hyun Jun said, "But I hope you know that she is not breaking up with me anytime soon".

"Excuse me?" Yi Jung turned to face him.

"You heard me" Hyun Jun said, "You think I don't know who you are and what you did with all those girls, Ga Eul is not another one of those girls you played around with"

"Who do you think you are? Talking to me about knowing who I am? You don't even know what makes your girlfriend happy" Yi Jung said his tone stern and angry.

"I know what doesn't make her happy" he said, "You make her miserable so why don't you just leave again and go hang around some whores while I make Ga Eul mine and mine alone"

Yi Jung had never been emotional about anything. He had taken a chapter out of Ji Hoo's book for that but with every button Hyun Jun pushed the more he felt his anger rising and there was a tingling in his heart not allowing him to be calm and collected when his fist flew across Hyun Jun's face.

…..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was all happening slow motion. Woo Bin ran towards them, his feet felt like unmovable cement blocks at the bottom of the ocean. He had never seen Yi Jung get into a physical fight, let alone over a girl. Woo Bin arrived just in time to separate them after Hyun Jun had hit Yi Jung back and both their lips were bleeding. Ji Hoo held Hyun Jun back and Woo Bin held Yi Jung back as he tried to examine his jaw. It was going to bruise but at least there was no fracture or break, not that Woo Bin through Hyun Jun capable or skilled enough to cause such damage.

Jae Kyung hit on the breaks and drifted into her parking spot noticing the guys breaking up a fight.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked, "Why are Yi Jung and Hyun Jun bleeding?"

Ga Eul did not even wait for the car to come to a fully stop before she jumped out and ran toward the commotion. Her heart led her towards Yi Jung, it pained to see him hurt. All she wanted to do was gently kiss his busted lip and spend all her time with him but her feet lead her towards Hyun Jun's direction.

Yi Jung did not even know what to feel, say or do at that point. His eyes remained on her as she walked towards Hyun Jun and suddenly he felt his jaw hurting more than when he had received the punch.

"What happened here?" Jae Kyung said as everybody was now outside.

"Nothing" Yi Jung said wiping away the blood from his lip and leaving everybody to head inside.

They all looked to Hyun Jun but all he did was shake his head. He knew very well that saying something bad about Yi Jung would only result in another punch from Woo Bin which would probably do a lot more damage to his face.

…

"I really don't understand Ga Eul" Hyun Jun said as he iced his jaw, "why didn't you tell me you liked him all this time. Every time you spoke about him you said that he was just an old friend"

"I umm I don't like him, he hurt me, I just" she was going to continue but Hyun Jun cut her off.

"Stop lying Ga Eul, if there is anything you are not good at, it's lying" he exhaled a breath as Ga Eul did the same, "Just answer me one thing"

"Anything" she said.

"Have you done anything with him since he came back? And I am asking because I trust you but I certainly don't trust him"

She closed her eyes and took in a sharp breath of air, her lungs burning with guilt. She had to admit that she had cheated. Her silence spoke volume to him and he shook his head.

"Did he force himself on you?" he asked understanding her silence and she shook her head at him question.

"It was just a kiss though, it did not mean anything" she spoke rapidly.

"So it was just a peck on the lips then?" he asked knowing that is not what she meant.

She bit her bottom lip, she was uncomfortable and he could tell. It was not his hatred that made her uncomfortable because he still loved her but he was mad that she still loved Yi Jung, she still looked at Yi Jung in a way that she had never looked at him. Hyun Jun rested the small bag of ice on the desk and walked towards her. He had to do the only thing he knew to see how she really felt toward him. He pulled her into his arms and she let out a sharp breath right before he kissed her. Her eyes were wide at his bold move.

Throughout their relationship he was always very conserved, reserved and careful and now he was throwing caution to the wind. It was a last try at it, one last fight. Ga Eul tried to kiss him back and feel something more but it was just a kiss. As much as she hated it when she kissed Yi Jung she felt like she was on fire, her whole body tingled and she never wanted to stop kissing him.

Hyun Jun finally pulled away and they both took a breath.

"Why didn't you tell me all this time that you really did not love me?" he asked, "But instead you let me fall in love with you when you always knew that your heart belonged to someone else?"

"I am really sorry and I really do love you just not the way I should" she said as he finally let go of her body.

"You know I am sort of glad this happened because I would not want you to be in a loveless relationship or marriage" he said pulling out a diamond ring and placing it on the table.

Ga Eul did not know what to say so she walked forward and took the ring in her hand and observed it as it reflected in the light.

"You know, I have been carrying that around for weeks now trying to find the right moment but I guess something's are better left unsaid.

"I am so sorry, Hyun Jun, you have no idea how much I don't want to see you hurt" she said placing the ring down.

"Don't" he said and she stopped talking, "I already feel defeated, I don't need pity too".

He stood up and put the ring back in his pocket, he looked into her eyes for a second before heading to the door. He reached for the doorknob but stopped before turning it.

"I guess this is goodbye then, good luck with everything Ga Eul" he said before he opened the door and shut it behind him.

"No" she whispered but he was already gone.

She looked at the floor for another second before she lay on the bed motionless and numb. She never thought she would be the girl to cheat on her boyfriend. As hard as she tried to hold them back, tears escaped her eyes and she took a deep breath trying to relax her rapidly beating heart. She heard the door open but she did not bother looking up. Her vision was blurry from her tears anyways.

"Hey Love, it's okay" she heard Jae Kyung say as she felt both Jan Di and Jae Kyung lay next to her and hugged her as she shook from crying.

…

"So, do you what to explain what happen?" Woo Bin asked Yi Jung as they both sat on large couches drinking vodka on the rocks.

"He pushed the wrong button so I punched him" Yi Jung simply explained.

"Well I am pretty sure they broke up since he left so what is your next plan Casanova?" Woo Bin asked.

"I am going to ask her out" Yi Jung said without missing a beat, "Oh and that reminds me, I told her how I felt so I think it's time you hold up your end of the deal"

"What are you talking about?" Woo Bin asked.

"You have to tell Jae Kyung how you feel about her, I told Ga Eul so now you tell Jae Kyung and stop dating that stupid girlfriend of yours" Yi Jung said taking a swing of his vodka.

"It's not that simple" Woo Bin said.

"Yes it is, besides I am pretty sure we are cutting this weekend short after everything that happened so you have some time to think about how to do it. Not to make you mad but I don't think that Yong Sun is as considerate as you when it comes to getting physical with Jae Kyung"

"Thanks for the reminder" Woo Bin said finishing off his glass, his anger rising imagining Yong Sun holding Jae Kyung in his arms.

…..

**One Week Later**

Yi Jung took a much needed breath and exhaled slowly. The bouquet of multi colored daisies felt like a million pounds as he walked through the hallways of the school. Finally he reached her classroom and took another deep breath and noticed she dismissed the kids to go to their break. He opened the door and all the kids looked up at him, the girls smiling and Ga Eul's eyes bigger than normal.

"It's the handsome mister again!" one of the girls shouted.

Yi Jung kneeled down and whispered something in the girl's ear and handed her the flowers.

The girl smiled and nodded looking at Ga Eul. She walked towards Ga Eul handed her the flowers.

"The mister wanted me to ask you if you would do him the great pleasure of going to dinner with him tonight at eight" the little girl said and Ga Eul could not help but smile.

"Say yes!" they all shouted and Yi Jung smirked. He had called her every day since the infamous weekend where he punched her then boyfriend but she had not picked up so he decided to take things to her instead of over the phone. He walked towards her eliminating the space between them. She was a vision in her dark skinny jeans and oversized sweater paired with knee length boots and comfortable scarf. She set down the flowers on her desk and looked in his direction.

"How about you all go outside and play" she suggested to her students.

"Not before you say yes!" the girl said.

"I think teacher wants alone time" a boy said and Yi Jung smiled making her wish she was alone with him.

"Hey!' she said and the boy said, "Sorry" but everybody giggled.

"Fine, yes I will go to dinner with you" she said and everybody cheered, "Now go outside" she said and they all ran outside until Yi Jung and Ga Eul were the only ones in the room.

"I hope you did not say that just to get them to go outside" he said standing in front of her.

"I don't know yet" she said.

"Why have you been ignoring me this past week?" he asked and she looked around. She noticed the other nosy teachers looking into her classroom so she took his hand and led him to the small area where the kids left their backpacks.

"Was I supposed to answer your calls and say thank you for helping me break up with my boyfriend?" she asked him sarcastically.

"Listen, I am sorry for what happened but I would be lying to you if I did not say I am not very sad that you broke up with him" he said honestly.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked and his face dropped.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean all of a sudden you want to be with me and expressing how you feel" she said.

"I thought that is what you wanted, right? Besides it's not all of a sudden" he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"That night I took you on that fake date after that idiot boyfriend of yours broke up with you, when we went to the club and I told everybody that you had my heart and as much as it was hard for me to admit my cold, senseless heart was beating again and was in your hands. I think that" he paused, "That was when I realized how I felt about you".

She took a long breath in and exhaled slowly.

"Am I just supposed to believe you? I feel like I am a terrible person, he loves me and all I did was cheat on him" she said.

"I am so sorry that I make you feel like this" he said carefully and slowly reaching up and caressing her cheek with his hand.

"You know he was going to ask me to marry him" she said and his hand dropped.

"Ga Eul please you can't do this, I will go mad if you marry him. The reason why my exhibit is opening in two days as opposed to two weeks ago is because after you introduced me to your boyfriend I went back to my studio and smashed everything. I never thought it would be you but to me you are perfect and I know it's really hard to believe me since I hurt you so many times before but please you have to give me a chance and if I mess up then you never have to speak to me again but I, umm I love you" he said and she blinked rapidly.

She felt frozen, if his confession had not been enough this past weekend, the fact that he just said he loved her was enough to bring on her own personal cloud nine. She had played out this moment many times in her head and even though she wanted to be over the moon, she thought she would make him sweat just a little bit.

"So, what if I told you I did not like you anymore" she asked and his heart dropped to the ground.

"Umm then I umm" he stuttered, he never expected her to deny him especially after he had said that he loved her. She looked at him squirm for a moment longer before she put him out of his misery.

"It does not suit you to be nervous" she said smiling as she pulled him towards her by his tie. A smile flashed across his face before he covered her lips with his. He pushed her against his body and her breath caught in her throat.

"It does not suit you to be sneaky" he said after they broke their kiss and both breathed heavily.

"Say it again" she said running her hands through his hair and pressing her body against his.

"I love you" he said before he kissed her again, pushing her against the wall. He paused to let his lungs fill with air again but he continued kissing her neck as far as the scarf allowed him. Ga Eul arched her back as he gently kissed her neck and his hands travelled up her body. She was lost in heaven as his touch burning through her sweater.

"We have to stop, the kids will be coming in anytime" she whispered in between his kisses.

"I feel like taking you with me right now" he said and she blushed.

"I guess you will just have to wait until 8pm tonight" she said smiling.

"I will wait with great anticipation" he said before he kissed her again.

Ga Eul blushed even more but at the same time she felt grounded and alive with his affection of love towards her. He was saying more than she had ever hoped.

"I will pick you up tonight then" Yi Jung said finally releasing her lips and she smiled.

…

Woo Bin exhaled slowly as he tried to finish the work in front of his desk. A soft knock on the door made him look up as his secretary opened the door.

"Sir" she said.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked putting down the pen.

"Madam Myeong is on line one for you"

"Thank You and can you please hold all the meetings until I get off the phone please" he asked.

"Sure" she said before closing the door behind her.

"Hello" he said picking up the phone.

"Woo Bin, sweetheart, how are you?" Madam Myeong asked gently.

"I am okay, buried in work but getting through it" he said leaning back on his chair.

"Listen" she said, "This is probably a conversation we should have in person but I am going to China for a week and I don't want leave without bringing this up because it's been bothering me for days now"

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I don't want you to lie Woo Bin, I have known since you were two years old so I knew there was something wrong when you introduced me to your girlfriend so tell me why you are really with her"

Woo Bin exhaled again and he was silent for a couple of seconds.

"I don't know why I am with her to be completely honest with you. My father told me I should be her boyfriend and it probably has something to do with his business but I don't know and" Woo Bin stopped and ran his hand through his hair.

"And what?" she asked.

"And my father said that I am never going to have a real girlfriend because she would just end up like my mother anyways" he said, his voice almost a whisper.

"I can't believe he would have the nerve to tell you something like that" she said, anger rising in her voice.

"He is right though" Woo Bin said, "I would never put the life of somebody I love on the line knowing the sort of business I am involved in".

"Woo Bin, you can't think like that. All you are going to do is live a miserable life, you need to be with a woman who understands you, supports you and most importantly doesn't judge you because if not then you will never find a partner in life who you can talk to about anything. You need to exist from that terrible business and make a real life for yourself"

"It's easier said than done" he said right before his secretary came into the room again, "Hold on Madam Myeong" Woo Bin said.

"I am so sorry" his secretary said, "I know you said that you wanted to postpone all meetings but your father is here and he really needs to speak to you".

Woo Bin sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees before saying,

"Tell him I will be there in two minutes"

His secretary nodded and closed the door.

"Sorry" Woo Bin said over the phone, "My father is here so I have to go"

"It's okay, we will speak again when I return" she said.

"Okay, have a safe flight" he said before disconnecting.

He sat up on his chair and tried to calm down before he went out to see his father. Just as before he had tries to bury himself in work but all he could think about was Jae Kyung. He had spoken to her regularly this past week but he had not seen her since the infamous weekend and it was killing him inside. He felt like a part of him was not there.

Finally he told his secretary to send his father in.

"Hello son" his father said.

"Hello" Woo Bin said coldly.

"How is Seo Yeon doing?" his father asked.

"Fine, why don't you ask her yourself?" Woo Bin sarcastically asked.

"Don't be smart with me" his father said.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit" Woo Bin continued, his tone unchanged.

"I am here to tell you that you will propose to Seo Yeon in two days' time" his father said.

….


End file.
